Festa de Halloween
by Fkake
Summary: 31 de Outubro. Foi quando o conheci. De primeiro momento tive medo, mas ele nem é tão terrivel assim, só quando provocado é claro. Nossa hisória?... bom tudo começou em uma festa de Halloween
1. Parte Um

**Festa de Halloween**

**_Parte Um_**

__

Esse colégio está uma loucura.

Também, é dia 31 de outubro... Não seria para menos.

Todas as salas preparam algo diferente para o Halloween. A minha, por exemplo, está com um corredor mal assombrado. E eu sou a recepcionista e caixa. O que é uma sorte imensa, afinal estou com uma fantasia simples (orelhas e luvas de gatos com uma saia que tem um rabinho) afinal não sou uma das personagens que assustam o pessoal, apenas estou aqui para pegar o dinheiro.

Para ser sincera não agüento ficar aqui chamando todos que passam para conhecer o corredor dos horrores.

- Ka-chan, seu intervalo.

GRAÇAS A DEUS!

Olhei para Yuka que repousara a mão sobre o meu ombro e sorri, fazendo um jóia para ela.

- Boa sorte. Fui!

Antes de desaparecer no meio da multidão, eu a vi com os olhos arregalados, provavelmente assustada em como eu posso sair rápido de um lugar. Mas eu não queria ficar lá minutos suficientes para ela me pedir ajuda. Sem falar que estou com fome. Quero comer algo...AGORA!

E depois de comer vou passar na sala de aula do Houjo, prometi ver a apresentação das duas horas, olhei o meu relógio de pulso: uma da tarde... Tenho tempo de sobra.  
Agora vamos ao meu problema muito pessoal. A briga do meu estmago comigo.

AO PÁTIO COMER!

Claro que não queria parecer uma esfomeada chegando no pátio indo para a primeira barraca de comida, fui para a segunda que era da sala do Kouga - houve uma séria discussão sobre o que eles fariam na festa do Halloween, no final eles resolveram alimentar pobres mortais como minha pessoa.

- Parece faminta, Kagome. – comentou Kouga, enquanto fritava um macarrão, que infelizmente não era o meu.

- Não pareço. – falei me sentando em um dos banco da barraca - Estou faminta. Um yakisoba completo, por favor.

- Vai caber tudo ai dentro?

- Com a fome que estou, cabe até um cavalo.

Ele riu enquanto servia o cliente ao meu lado. Não vi quem era, estava mais atenta à comida. Em seguida ele começou a preparar o meu prato.

- Como estão as coisas na sala?

- Estamos conseguindo arrecadar um bom dinheiro. Não quero me gabar, mas o corredor ficou incrível. – Ele falou um "entendi" enquanto fritava o meu macarrão... que fome. – E as coisas aqui?

- Estava uma loucura mais cedo. Você chegou bem quando o movimento diminuiu... sortuda.

- Às vezes a sorte me sorri. Ainda bem que é quando estou com fome.

- Prontinho, esfomeada.

- Gosto mais de você agora.

- Por que?

- Cozinhou rápido.

Nós dois rimos enquanto eu tirava as luvas de gatinho, deixei no balcão ao meu lado e separei os hashi no meio, pronta para matar quem estava me matando.

- Quanto devo?

Juro que foi por puro instituto eu virar o rosto para ver quem estava falando. Sério, não foi de propósito. Afinal quando alguém fala ao seu lado seu primeiro impulso é virar para ver quem está falando.

E lá estava ele.

Sesshomaru Taisho, um completo desconhecido para mim, sinceramente. No entanto, quem estuda nesse colégio já o viu... Eu já ou vi de passagem algumas vezes mas nunca falei com ele, por isso ele é um desconhecido.

Faz parte do grupo de Kendo e está no terceiro ano. É tudo que eu sei desse rapaz. Para se ter uma idéia essa é a primeira vez que o vejo de perto e... Ele é lindo. Muito lindo mesmo! Cabelo prata comprido e olhos dourados. Sabe o 007 o Pierce - Não lembro o sobrenome - então esse cara, que eu considero um desconhecido pelo o fato de eu não o conhecer de verdade, o Sesshoumaru deveria ser umas dez vezes mais charmoso que ele.

- Perdeu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou me olhando.

Pisquei rápido e senti meu rosto esquentar. Não acredito que estava encarando ele feito uma

idiota.

- Não.

- Então pare de me olhar dessa forma tão promiscua. – E ele saiu.

Promiscua?

Pisquei rápido e olhei para Kouga, acho que houve alguma espécie de telepatia pois ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Espera... ele me chamou de prostituta?

- Ele não disse isso, Kagome.

- Então que você acha que ele quis dizer com "de forma promiscua" ?

- Acho que ele quis dizer "moça pare de me comer com os olhos, por favor".

- Eu não estava o comendo com os olhos!

- Por um momento achei que você era canibal.

Existem momentos que o Kouga tem o dom de me irritar, respirei fundo. Não vou bater no Kouga. Resolvi voltar a minha concentração para a minha comida, nem acredito que aquele Sesshomaru me fez esquecer completamente eu estava morrendo de fome.

- Vai participar da noite de terror?

- Ayumi disse que se eu for embora ela me busca.

- Sem escapatória.

- É.

- Vai ser legal.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça.

O diretor deixou fazermos algo bem diferente esse ano: uma noite do terror. Imaginem uma escola totalmente escura, com alunos fantasiados de monstros, com convidados zanzando pelos corredores. Não vai prestar. Como tem muita gente louca nesse colégio estou imaginando a zona que vai ser.

Divertido?... Talvez.

Uma completa bagunça?... Certeza!

Ao terminar de comer (eu paguei!) segui para sala do Houjo para ver a peça que eles estavam apresentando. Confesso que foi muito divertido, gostei da forma como eles misturaram terror com comédia. Ficou incrível!

Claro que depois precisei explicar a Ayumi (que ainda não sei de onde ela apareceu) que eu estava apenas indo ver a apresentação de um amigo e não de um namorado, como ela gosta de falar. Afinal minhas amigas estão convencidas de que Houjo é o rapaz certo para mim.

Minha opinião é completamente ignorada nesse requisito. Isso me irrita profundamente, quem deve saber que é o cara certo para mim sou eu e não minhas amigas.

A noite chegou e nem mesmo consegui ir em casa me trocar. Pelo menos já jantei. Salvem as barracas de comida!

Como esse colégio está escuro, não entendo por que Ayumi, Yuka e Eri estavam tão empolgadas para que a noite do terror chegasse, elas estão completamente apavoradas, Kouga comentou comigo, quando eu fui jantar na barraca da classe dele, que os meninos estavam planejando algo realmente terrível, para que nenhuma alma viva saísse daquele colégio, seriamente traumatizadas de tanto terror.

Devo admitir que eles realmente capricharam na festa de halloween esse ano.

- AAAHHH!

Fiquei surda por um momento enquanto sentia Yuka agarrar meu braço. Estávamos ainda no primeiro andar do colégio, havia muito o que andar para dar a volta completa. Hoje fico surda completamente se isso continuar.

- O que houve, Yuka?

- Eu vi alguém ali! – ela apontou para mais adiante, rolei os olhos.

- Tem mais gente nesse prédio sabia? A maioria alunos... Como nós.

- Não esta com medo, Kagome? – Perguntou Eri.

- Ainda não houve nada para eu ter medo.

Voltei a andar deixando as minhas amigas para trás, logo elas me alcançaram. Como são medrosas. Não entendo se elas tem medo por que queriam tanto vir?

- Não acha melhor irmos embora?

- Ficou com medo! – e acusou Ayumi.

- Não! Apenas estou preocupada com ataques cardíacos que vocês podem... – algo tocou meu ombro, virei o rosto lentamente, Sango com uma lanterna no rosto.

- Buuuhhhhh.

- AAAHH!

- É a Sango, Eri!

Sango riu tirando a lanterna de seu rosto. Pronto, o meu quarteto de amigas estava formado.

- Vocês demoraram.

- Eri foi para casa dela e só voltou agora. – reclamou Ayumi.

- Queria ter ido para minha casa. – Reclamei, fazendo minhas amigas mandarem eu parar de reclamar.

Por meia hora ouvi gritos de Ayumi, Eri e Yuka. Quase fiquei surda, juntamente com a Sango que junto comigo não sentia medo de alunos fantasiados.

Estamos no terceiro andar, território do terceiro ano.

Agora aparece mais alunos nos pregando sustos, admito que me assutei em alguns momentos, mas não houve nada que me fizesse gritar como minhas três amigas escandalosas.

Aqui esta mais escuro. Muito mais escuro.

- Que tal a gente correr daqui até o final? – sugeriu Eri.

- Que nada. Agora que vai ficar legal. – Falou Sango indo na nossa frente.

Foi quando aconteceu.

Alguém saiu da sala, nunca vi Sango gritar (a não ser quando ela esta com o namorado dela que vive passando a mão em lugares impróprios – bunda e peito – dela). Eu me aproximei dela, a pessoa que assustara a observava... mas ele não tinha nenhuma expressão.

- Tudo bem Sango?

- Acho que enfartei. – ela deu alguns soquinhos no próprios tórax – Bate coração!

Olhei para quem assustara minha amiga. Não gostei de quem vi: Sesshomaru.

- Barulhenta. – ele começou a se afastar.

Essa atitude me irritou profundamente.

- EI, SEU IDIOTA!

Ele parou de andar, mas não se virou para mim.

- Pesas desculpas por ter assustado ela, ô, assombração.

- Kagome... esse é o... – Começou a falar Ayumi.

- Eu sei bem quem é esse idiota prepotente.

Ele se virou, acho que esqueci de respirar ou simplesmente ficou impossível de respirar pois o olhar dele me tirou o fôlego. Completamente. Mas eu não perdi minha postura. Estufei o peito com uma falsa pose de "eu mando".

Sesshomaru olhou para os lados como se conferisse se não havia ninguém ao seu lado. Essa atitude me irritou mais ainda.

- É como você mesmo que estou falando. Pesa desculpa!

Ele se aproximou mantendo as mãos no bolso. Ele da medo, admito.

- Está realmente falando comigo?

- Tem outro idiota aqui?

Ele se aproximou mais. Eu me afastei.

Droga!

Essa é a parede?

Olhei de rabo de olho notando que de fato era a parede atrás de mim, engoli em seco quando ele apoio a mão esquerda na parede atrás de mim se aproximando o suficiente para eu senti o nariz dele tocar o meu.

Ele cheira bem.

KAGOME NÃO É HORA DE PENSAR ESSAS COISAS.

- Então me acha um idiota.

- Só um idiota não entenderia após eu repetir isso duas vezes. Três agora.

- Me chame mais uma vez e vai se entender comigo.

- Idiota.

Ele estreitou os olhos, meu coração disparou.

- Seshy!

Alguém o puxou, um rapaz, cabelo preto curto e espetado, olhos verdes que brilharam naquele escuro como duas lanternas.

- O que?

- Estava lhe procurando. Alguém espalhou fotos suas de cueca no vestiário feminino.

- Que elas tenham um bom proveito.

E saiu andando. O rapaz se aproximou de mim repousando as mãos sobre meu ombro.

- Pode agradecer com favores sexuais.

O Miroku tem um clone?

Ele sorriu e deu dois leves tapas no meu ombro.

- Brincadeira. Cuidado como Sesshomaru, ele não parece e nem é nada amistoso e pode ser terrível quando provocado. Até mais, menina.

E saiu sem falar seu nome.

-**ooooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooo-Ooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooo**

**Oh eu de novo com uma fic, idiota como sempre, mas uma fic.**

**Para Tracy!**

**Estou subornando demais ela esses tempos**

**E ao NEED FOR FIC**

**Que me viciou em escrever fics *-***

**Como de rotina se gostou deixa uma reviews. **

**Pois se não deixar vou fazer boneco de vudu de sua pessoa!**

**=D**


	2. Parte Dois

_**Parte Dois**_

Pisquei algumas vezes vendo o garoto de olhos verdes se afastar, sai do torpor quando Sango me beliscou.

- Não me belisca.

- Você parecia que teve um derrame, estava apenas confirmando.

- Aquele era o Taisho? – Perguntou Eri olhando na direção que os dois saíram.

- Sim. Junto como Takeru Shinuy. – Informou Ayumi, então o nome do outro é Takeru, pronto, os dois estão identificados.

- Kagome, você faz idéia de com quem estava brigando? – Ayumi me segurou pelo ombro e me deu uma leve balançada.

- Com um completo idiota que tem o ego maior que a Terra?

Ri ao ver Sango colocar a mão no queixo, ponderando a minha resposta, mas Ayumi ficou pálida. E para eu ter notado a palidez dela naquela escuridão significa que ela quase virou um fantasma.

- Você é louca.

- Ayumi. Ele é apenas mais um garoto idiota... e eu vou continuar, pois temos essa andar inteiro para explorar.

- Me falaram que esse é o pior andar. – Comentou Yuka agarrando meu braço, soltei um suspiro enquanto me indagava mais uma vez o por quê delas quererem vir se estavam morrendo de medo.

Começamos a caminhar pelo corredor, não demorou muito para que alguém viesse nos assustar, vou sair desse colégio hoje completamente surda.

- Mas que coisa Eri. - Reclamou Sango quando um Drácula apareceu de dentro de uma das salas do terceiro ano.

- Eu odeio esse lugar. – Reclamou Ayumi.

- Então por que quis vir? – Perguntei.

- É legal.

- Garota complicada. – Falou o Drácula.

- Conheço essa voz. – observei o tal Drácula, os olhos azuis eram inconfundíveis. – Miroku.

- O próprio, meninas.

- você me disse que ia ficar ajudando na sala de som. – Comentou Sango.

- É que eu estava lá me perguntando como eu poderia ser capaz de deixar minha linda e perfeita namorada andando sozinha nesse colégio escuro com um bando de safados que vão ficar assustando elas.

- Então veio aqui para ser agarrado pelas pobres meninas que se assustarem... correto?

- Eu nunca pensei nisso, Sangozinha.

- Quem não lhe conhece que lhe compre, Miroku.

- Essa doeu Sangozinha. Assim você fere meus puros e sinceros sentimentos.

- Não seja cínico!

Deixei os dois discutindo enquanto as minhas amigas tentavam fazê-los paparem de brigar. Sango e Miroku namoram a um ano e seis messes. Quando eles começam com uma discussão assim. Pode levar horas.

Estamos no terceiro andar, no entanto ainda é do primeiro prédio. Ainda temos o pátio do fundo, as salas externas e a quadra do colégio. Realmente eu fico surda hoje.

Será que eu deveria esperar meus amigos?

Virei, procurando eles com o olhar. Droga!

Como eu não notei que havia me afastado tanto?

Soltei um suspiro e me encostei na parede observando o lado de fora por uma de suas grandes janelas. Uma hora eles vão passar por mim.

O que será que o tal Takeru quis dizer com aquilo de o Sesshomaru pode ser muito perigoso quando provocado?

Será que eu devo esperar alguma espécie de vingança?

Por favor, ninguém é idiota o suficiente para se vingar de alguém que apenas abriu sua mente para seu verdadeiro ser, afinal, Sesshomaru Taisho é um idiota.

Algo me puxou para trás, por um segundo senti meu coração na boca querendo pular pela janela e correr por toda Okinawa.

- Vou sugar seu sangue!

- Miroku!

Meus amigos riram, quando me acalmei comecei a rir também. Esse é o resultado de quando tem amigos com parafusos a menos.

Incrível como o Miroku é safado.

A cada susto ele abraçava Sango dizendo que odiavas essas coisas de assombração. Desculpa que não colou, já ele tem sua coleção particular de filmes de terror. Ele levou alguns tapas por passar a mão em lugares impróprios da Sango, enquanto abraçava ela falando que daquela vez realmente havia se assustado (coisa que acontecia a cada aluno que aparecia).

- Ataque zumbi! – Ouvi uma voz feminina.

Foi quando realmente começou a confusão.  
Quando notei estava no meio de muitas pessoas correndo, havia perdido meus amigos completamente de vista. Pelo que entendi era uma das apresentações do terceiro ano B.

Havia alunos fingindo ser zumbis que quando conseguiam pegar alguém essa pessoa tinha que fingir ser um zumbi também, caso contrario a brincadeira perderia a graça. Eu nem fazia idéia quem havia tanta gente naquele colégio até ver esse ataque zumbi. Acredito que a maioria deveria estar dentro das salas, haviam vários tipos de atrações, minhas amigas e eu que resolvemos ficar apenas com o turno pelo colégio e não ficar entrando nas salas de aula.

Para fugir do tumulto entrei em uma das salas de aula, soltei um suspiro aliviada, mas quando me virei senti minha testa gelar, um zumbi!

Eu conhecia aquele zumbi. As roupas rasgadas, cabelo mais bagunçado do que quando o vi pela primeira vez, maquiagem pesada simulando ferimentos expostos, mas os olhos verdes o denunciaram completamente... Takeru.

- Cérebroooo!

Ao ouvir ele falar "cérebro" me lembrei daquele filme idiota "A volta dos Mortos Vivos" e comecei a rir, ele parou me observando.

- Você estragou o clima de terror.

- Eu não. – Falei quando consegui parar um pouco de rir. – Você estragou o clima sozinho.

Ele riu.

- Fugindo do tumulto?

- Sim... não vai me morder, né?

- Estou tentado. Sesshy comentou que você tem muita coragem.

- Legal. Agora, me fala, qual a relevância dessa informação na minha vida?

Takeru levantou a sobrancelha esquerda e sorriu apontando para porta no fundo da sala.

- Se quer fugir do tumulto... sugiro que pegue o corredor leste.

- Certeza?

- Confia em mim, menina.

- Obrigada.

Sai pela porta do fundo, tomando cuidado para que outros zumbis não me vissem. Eu sabia que um colégio com alunos com permissão para fazer festa de Halloween a noite ia dar nesse tipo de confusão.

Segui pelo corredor leste como Takeru havia me sugerido, aqui está mais calmo, apenas monstros normais.

Confesso que senti um certo alivio quando cheguei na pátio do colégio, estava ficando cansada de tantas fantasias de monstros e aquela confusão do "ataque zumbi" me cansou, até soltei um suspiro, que descarregou umas duas toneladas de cansaço do meu corpo, quando me sentei em um dos bancos.

Vendo o colégio daqui de fora quase acredito que as coisas estão tranqüilas, mas há alguns alunos fantasiados aqui fora também, até agora nenhum deles veio me assustar. Que continue assim, por favor.

Tirei minhas orelhas de gatinha e as luvas, peguei meu celular no bolso da saia, quase dez horas da noite. Estava ficando tarde, se não me engano o diretor deixou claro que o horário de encerramento da festa seria a meia noite.

Sango não ligou, nem nenhuma das meninas. Elas devem estar fingindo ser zumbis. Se elas não me ligarem ate as dez e meia eu ligo para uma delas.

Meu celular foi tirado de minha mão, levantei-me pronta para gritar com quem quer que fosse, mas era ele. Sesshomaru. O que esse idiota quer?

- Me devolve.

- Sem um por favor, não devolverei.

Idiota arrogante.

- O celular é meu!

Ele não me respondeu, apenas começou a mexer nos comandos do meu aparelho, bufei e tentei tomá-lo de volta, mas o idiota foi mais rápido erguendo o braço. Esse idiota tinha que ser bem mais alto?

Mas eu sou esperta, subi no banco que e estiquei meu corpo para alcançar o celular, o idiota deu alguns passos para trás me fazendo descer do banco para que eu pudesse o ter ao alcance de minhas mãos.

- Me devolve!

- Não foi por falta de aviso.

Então ele fez algo que fez meu sangue ferver.

Jogou meu celular na fonte do pátio.

Gritei e corri até a fonte, já era tarde.

- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

Quando me virei para brigar mais com aquele RETARDADO MENTAL ele estava andando calmamente em direção a quadra do colégio. Corri ficando de frente para dele apertando meu dedo indicador em seu nariz.

- Vai me pagar um celular novo.

- E por qual motivo eu deveria fazer isso?

- Você jogou meu celular na fonte... VOCÊ O QUEBROU!

- Essa era a intenção. E não aponte o dedo, garota.

- O MUNDO NÃO GIRA AO SEU REDOR, SEU ARROGANTE IDIOTA!

Ele cruzou o braço, levantando a sobrancelha esquerda, aquela ação me irritou mais ainda, para ser sincera não sei exatamente quando pensei em dar um tapa naquela face, apenas tenho consciência que eu tentei dar um tapa nele, mas o infeliz foi rápido e segurou o meu punho.

- Seu celular foi um preço muito barato que você pagou por ficar me insultando, garota. Se considere com sorte.

Sesshomaru puxou o meu braço me fazendo bater contra o corpo dele.

- Aproveite que estou piedoso hoje e suma da minha frente. Antes que eu decida que quebrar seu celular não é o bastante.

- Vai fazer o que? Me bater?

- Não seria tão piedoso.

Soltou meu braço com brutalidade e bateu o ombro no meu quando seguiu até a quadra. Eu queria ir atrás dele e continuar a briga, mas sinceramente eu quero mais que ele vá para o inferno.

Vou embora para casa. Em pensar que essa festa de Halloween começou tão bem.


	3. Parte Três

_**Parte Três**_

Dia da faxina.

Como usamos a noite de ontem para a "noite do terror", toda a limpeza do colégio ficou para hoje.

Quando cheguei ao colégio fui logo bombardeada pelos meus amigos que queriam saber o porquê de não terem mais me achado e ao tentarem me ligar meu número deu como "indisponível".

Maldito Sesshomaru!

Se ele pensa que vai se sair bem dessa, está muito enganado. Vai me pagar um celular novo!

Falando naquele traste, onde será que ele se meteu?

- Que carinha de quem comeu e não gostou, Kagome. – Comentou Miroku ao meu lado, retirando os morcegos de plásticos pendurados no ventilador de teto.

- Aquele idiota me irritou profundamente ontem.

- Que idiota?

Agora que eu me lembrei, eu apenas disse que meu celular quebrou, nunca comentei

que ele foi quebrado.

- Ninguém, Miroku.

Ele fez uma careta e desceu da escada, vindo até mim.

- Me conta.

- Sango... Olha o Miroku.

- Miroku!

Sorri ao vê-lo estreitar os olhos para mim e ir até a namorada. Isso que dá ser um pervertido. Um grito e a Sango aparece para controlá-lo – isso só faz os dois serem mais que perfeitos um para o outro.

A limpeza foi cansativa (leia muito cansativa), mas, no final, conseguimos deixar o colégio exatamente como ele era antes da festa. Admito que foi uma festa divertida, tirando o fato de quase ficar surda e meus dois encontros com o Sesshomaru.

Falando nele, perguntei para algumas meninas se haviam visto ele no final do dia, ao que parece, ele está no dojo da equipe de kendo... Que é exatamente para onde eu estou indo nesse momento, se ele acha que vai se safar por ter quebrado o meu celular ele está redondamente enganado.

Ao entrar no dojo estranhei um pouco ao vê-lo treinar, e estranhei mais ainda ao ver um grupo de quinze garotas observando enquanto ele o fazia.

Sinceramente, quanta progesterona!

Ele estava dando golpes repetitivos na horizontal. Sou leiga em kendo não sei o que significa esse tipo de golpe.

Respirei fundo juntando toda a coragem que possuo dentro do meu corpo. Afinal, querendo ou não, ele me dá medo, mas não vou deixar que esse medo me impeça de reclamar os meus direitos de ter um celular novo.

- Sesshomaru!

Que cochichos são esses?

Melhor ignorar.

Ele me olhou, parando o treinamento, não esboçou reação alguma nem quando eu fiquei a apenas alguns centímetros de distancia dele.

- O que quer?

- O que você acha que eu quero?

- Ontem a noite não foi o suficiente para você?

Os cochichos ficaram mais altos. Ignora Kagome, ignora.

- Celular...

- Quantas vezes vou ter que lhe falar que não passo o meu número de celular para qualquer garota?

Senti meu rosto queimar. Tenho certeza que eu consegui atingir tons novos de vermelho. Olhei discretamente para o grupo de garotas que estavam todas cochichando, provavelmente nenhum delas teria coragem o suficiente para falar com ele diretamente... Ou simplesmente teriam um colapso se o fizesse.

Droga, ainda estou com o rosto quente. Aquilo no rosto dele é um meio sorriso?

- Por que eu ira querer o número do seu celular?

- Não sei. Ontem você me fez tantas juras de amor que...

- SEU IDIOTA! – Novamente não consegui terminar minha frase, já que ele voltou a falar:

- Me lembro que você gritou muito ontem também. Será que eu sou tão bom assim?

- O que será que houve entre eles ontem a noite? – Ouvi uma garota comentar.

- Acho que eles fizeram aquilo. – Comentou uma outra.

- Ele tem uma namorada. – Chorou outra.

- Acho que ela é mais um passatempo ou algo assim.

Já chega.

Respira Kagome, não deixa ele te abalar, nem deixa essas idiotas no cio te provocar.  
Segurei o colarinho dele puxando-o para que ficasse na altura de meu rosto – ele é mais alto, o que eu poderia fazer?

Então falei entre os dentes:

- Eu quero um celular novo. E você vai me dar um, nem que eu tenha que..,  
Ele segurou meu punho forçando-me a soltá-lo. Droga, porque ele tem que ser mais forte?

- Vai fazer o que? – Ele aproximou o rosto e continuou em um sussurro ameaçador. – Espero que esteja pronta para sofrer as conseqüências de sua afronta, garota.

- Eu tenho nome.

- Se eu quisesse saber ele teria lhe perguntando.

Tentei pisar no pé dele, apenas tentei, pois ele desviou bem a tempo.

- Eu já disse que não quero nada com você... Me deixa em paz. – Ele caminhou para o vestiário. Ele falou aquilo muito alto, olhei de canto para o grupo de garotas. Merda! Elas estão me observando tão estranhamente.

Respirei fundo e sai do dojo antes que aquelas garotas tivessem a chance de me chamar para conversar ou simplesmente me atacassem me perguntando como eu ousara tocar no Sesshomaru delas.

Eu não acredito que ele simplesmente reverteu toda a situação contra mim.  
Agora estou realmente irritada. Se é guerra que ele quer, será Guerra que ele terá!

**-...-...-**

****Droga.

Como tem fofoqueiro nesse colégio!

Passou duas semanas desde a festa do Halloween, e os boatos, mesmo depois de tanto tempo continuam a rolar. Que boatos? Boatos como o que eu tive algo com Sesshomaru Taisho na noite de Halloween – e esse algo é algo bem pervertido.

Estou mal-falada!

Felizmente meus amigos têm desmentido todo o boato dizendo que eu havia ido embora cedo para minha casa.

Claro que precisei contar a eles o que de fato havia acontecido. Eles não são tão bonzinhos ao ponto de me ajudarem sem saberem a verdade – esses malditos são curiosos demais para isso.

A única coisa que sei é que Kouga está saindo nos tapas com os meninos que ficam a me injuriar e difamar.

Soltei um suspiro deitando a cabeça na mesa da minha carteira, sinceramente, eu não mereço isso. Minha mãe disse que vou ter que arrumar um trabalho para comprar um celular novo, afinal, isso custa muito dinheiro e eu fui irresponsável em quebrar o celular.

- Merda.

- Que desanimo, Ka-chan. – Comentou Ayumi ao meu lado.

- A vida está uma...

- Olha a boca suja.

- Sango, às vezes você parece a minha mãe.

Levantei a cabeça me espreguiçando, estamos no horário de almoço, na sala só se encontra Sango, Ayumi e eu, os outros foram ter um pouco de liberdade lá no pátio.

- Você está incrivelmente mal-humorada, Kagome.

- Por culpa daquele idiota estão todos me chamam de meretriz, Sango.

- Elas não estão chamando você assim.

- Não?

- Pelo menos não na sua frente. – Completou Ayumi.

Estreitei os olhos, fazendo Ayumi dar um sorriso nervoso enquanto erguia as mãos em defesa, falando que era brincadeira.

Soltei um suspiro, realmente estou muito mal-humorada esses dias.

- Preciso me vingar desse idiota.

- Desde quando você tem esses sentimentos impuros, Ka-chan? – Perguntou Ayumi.

- Desde que Sesshomaru Taisho me irritou profundamente.

- Kagome, vingança não faz parte de sua personalidade.

Sango tem razão. Geralmente eu deixo para lá. Vingança nunca foi um sentimento que eu possui, mas a verdade é que estou tão nervosa, tão irritada, tão... Tão...

- AAAHHH!

- Calma, Kagome!

- Sango, ele me irrita!

- Já entendemos isso. – Ela me forçou a me sentar... Quando foi que eu levantei? – Esqueça isso. Se você ficar querendo se vingar vai desencadear uma seção de atritos entre vocês dois. Você não quer se livrar dele?

- Quero.

- Então esqueça que ele existe, seja indiferente à existência dele.

- Mas e meu celular?

- O que vale mais, sua paz ou o seu celular?

- Celular?

- Kagome.

- Ok, já entendi.

Soltei um suspiro, balançando a cabeça.

Sango tem razão, me vingar não vai adiantar muito coisa, soltei um suspiro, desde quando sou tão mesquinha?

- Vou dar uma volta no pátio.

Sai antes que minhas amigas me falassem para ficar. Preciso de um pouco de ar fresco.

Esse boato está de fato me deixando com os nervos a flor da pele.

Senti bater em algo quando passei pela escada que levava para o segundo andar, minha classe é no primeiro. Ótimo, esbarrei na ultima pessoa que eu queria ver nesse mundo.

Ô, destino traiçoeiro!

Continuei a andar sem falar nada, mas ele continuou a me seguir. Isso já é demais! Além de detonar a minha reputação destruindo meus sonhos de ter um namorado (ao menos esse ano) ele ainda fica me seguindo?

- Para de me seguir! – Falei me virando para Sesshomaru que ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto me encarava.

- O que faz você acreditar que estou lhe seguindo?

- Então por que está atrás de mim?

- Atrás de você? – Ele se aproximou com as mãos dentro dos bolsos. – Suponho que esteja nesse colégio desde o inicio do ano, correto?

- Sim.

- E ainda não aprendeu que esse é o caminho mais curto para o pátio?  
Senti meu rosto queimar novamente, ele estava indo para o pátio. Merda!  
Respirei fundo e me virei, voltando a andar. Não vou permiti que esse idiota me afete, não mesmo.

Eu deveria ignorar a minha bondade e voltar a declarar guerra contra esse grosso. Não, Kagome. Não se rebaixe ao nível dele! Mas bem que eu poderia o empurrar na fonte, ao menos vingaria meu celular.

Ele está caminhando ao meu lado.

Fonte.

Não sei que deu em mim, mas quando notei eu havia empurrado Sesshomaru Taisho na fonte do colégio – a mesma que ele derrubou o meu celular.

Acho que eu o peguei totalmente de surpresa, pois dessa vez ele não conseguiu desviar e caiu sentado dentro da fonte.

Um crise de riso se apossou de mim. Nunca ri tanto em toda a minha vida. Ele ali, sentado, molhado, a camisa social branca transparente deixando aquele corpo com músculos definidos a... opa!

Não repara no corpo dele, Kagome!

Sesshomaru se levantou com uma expressão que daria medo até em um defunto – que provavelmente ia ressuscitar e lhe pedir desculpas – mas eu me mantive forme, foi ele

quem começou!

Certo, hora de correr.

- Não tão rápido.

Ele me abraçou. Droga. Está me molhando e eu estou com blusa branca.

- Isso não vai ficar barato. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Foi você que começou, assustando a Sango.

- Você que ficou me encarando na barraca de yakisoba.

- Você que quebrou meu celular e foi o causador desse boato.

- Acredite. Kagome Higurashi. Não vai ficar barato.

Ele me apertou contra ele em seguida me soltou saindo a passos largos.

Por que ele me apertou?

Olhei para minha blusa, estava completamente transparente, meu rosto queimou, mas antes que eu tivesse alguma reação um casaco me cobriu e alguém me abraçou.

- Prontinho. – Falou Takeru sorrindo, ele se afastou e ficou de frente para mim. – Você é a primeira garota que enfrenta o Sesshy... gostei de você.

Pisquei rápido sem entender nada que ele estava falando.

- Melhor colocar a roupa de ginástica. Caso contrário pode ficar resfriada com essa roupa molhada. – Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Não se preocupe com o meu blazer.

E saiu andando me deixando sem entender menos ainda sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Kagome, o que houve?

MEU CORAÇÃO PAROU DE BATER!

- Droga, Kouga, não me assusta desse jeito. – Falei dando soquinhos em meu próprio

tórax. – Bate! ... Aê! Voltou a bater.

- Louca.

- Ei.

- Ayame me pediu para te chamar. Acho que ela quer por a fofoca em dia.  
- A gente não fofoca. – ele fez uma careta de "serio é?" então continuei – Comentamos sobre os fatos da vida. Seja nossa ou vida alheia.

- Ou seja... fofocam.

- Calado. – Soltei um suspiro. – Diga a ela que eu vou me trocar.

- Pode deixar.

**-...-...-**

Cheguei mais cedo para devolver o blazer do Takeru, ele foi realmente muito gentil em me emprestar ontem. Fiz questão de lavar e passar para então poder devolver.  
De acordo com a Eri, ele está na sala duzentos e quinze. Olhei as placas do corredor do terceiro andar. Anda, está lá para o final.

Incrível como já tem gente no colégio esse horário. Tá, não é tão cedo assim, mas eu geralmente chego quinze minutos antes do sinal. Eu moro longe e é difícil chegar bem mais cedo que isso de bicicleta, mas hoje eu fiz um esforço – ele me ajudou, não me custa nada retribui ajuda.

Duzentos e dez... Duzentos e doze... Achei! Duzentos e quinze.

Abri a porta, olhando quem estava ali dentro, um grupo de quatro rapazes e três garotas.

Entre os outros eu só conhecia o Takeru que sorriu e se aproximou de mim.

- Bom dia, Ka-chan.

- Bom dia... Como você sabe meu nome?

- Se te contar você vai ter que se casar comigo.

- Achei que o final era "vou ter que te matar".

- Você é linda, nunca lhe mataria. – ele me analisou por um instante. – A que devo a honra?

Estendi o blazer para ele.

- Obrigada por ontem.

- Disponha. – ele olhou para trás. – Kisa!

Uma das garotas no grupo seguiu até nós dois – e ela era linda.

- Sim?

- Lembra que eu lhe falei da Kagome?

- Ah... oi. – Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

- Ela é prima do Sesshomaru. – Comentou Takeru.

Prima dele?

Sendo tão simpática?

Não acredito!

- E minha namorada. – Completou Takeru.

Isso eu já imaginava, Takeru é lindo demais e legal demais para ser solteiro.

- Então você é a garota que meu primo disse que não queria passar o numero de celular.

- A historia não foi bem essa.

- Calma. – ela sorriu de uma forma que me tranqüilizou. – Conheço a peça.

- Ah... Certo... Bom... Takeru muito obrigada por ontem, eu preciso ir.

- Disponha Ka-chan, se precisar é só me procurar.

- Obrigada... Prazer em lhe conhecer, Kisa.

- Igualmente.

E sai, acho que ouvi Kisa comentar algo sobre entender por que o primo dela ficou interessado – e isso não fez sentido algum para mim.

Melhor eu ir para minha sala de aula, com um pouco de sorte, consigo descansar um pouco mais antes da aula começar.

**OoooOOoooooOOo**

**E ai pessoas, eu demorei?**

**Culpa da minha Beta =D**

**Tenho até o capítulo Seis Pronto, essa fic está ficando maior do que eu esperava.**

**Agora as respostas /o/**

_Nai_

_Amou?_

_=D_

_Que bom._

_Bom a continuação está aqui ^_^_

_zanita uchiha_

_Eu não demoro não, é minha beta que surta com a historia e acaba não corrigindo xD_

_*corre de Tracy*_

_Neherenia_

_Espero que gostei do pequeno troco que a Kagome deu nesse capítulo, os próximos tem uma gráfico estranho, ficam quentes quentes e mais quentes... daí tem balde de água fria._

_As coisas que eu escrevo..._

_Dayahellmanns_

_Ela fará!_

_A vingança estará escrita!_

_(na verdade to escrevendo ela, poia a vingança começa meio que não intencional no capítulo seis)_

_Ladie_

_Para você eu só digo... SURTE COM MODERAÇÃO._

_Tiih_

_Eita, como estão todas querendo uma vingança maligna_

_Tadinho do Sesshy_

_Hauhauahu_


	4. Parte Quatro

_**Parte Quatro**_

Certo.

Ele disse que eu ia me entender com ele...

Mas... O QUE DIABOS ISSO SIGNIFICA?

Calma, Kagome... Respira fundo, continue olhando pela janela e ignore esse idiota ao seu lado.

Minha turma tinha uma viagem marcada para Tókio, pois havia alguns alunos que queriam conhecer as universidades de lá para já começar se preparar para o vestibular – afinal, se queremos passar em uma universidade como a de Tókio, temos que começar a estudar desde já.

Então os representantes de classe – Sango e Miroku – agendaram essa viagem até Tókio. Seriam quatro dias contando os dois usados para viagem. O caso é que não está indo apenas a minha turma, para ajudar nas despesas, uniram duas classes... Justamente a sala do Takeru, Kisa... E o idiota arrogante.

Soltei um suspiro, observando Sesshomaru, que estava sentado ao meu lado.

Ótimo, pelo menos ele está dormindo. Voltei a olhar para a janela.

Tantos lugares para sentar... E ELE SENTOU JUSTAMANTE AO MEU LADO!

E para piorar eu fui traída!

Eu implorei para a Yuka ficar comigo, tirar ele de lá... E quem disse que ela ficou? ELA ME TRAIU! Foi se sentar com a Ayumi no final do avião.

Admito, unir duas classes foi uma jogada esperta, afinal o pessoal do terceiro ano está mesmo prestes a se formar e conhecer universidades é algo que eles precisam.

- Pare de fungar nessa altura. – Reclamou Sesshomaru ao meu lado, quando eu soltei mais um suspiro.

- Cale a boca.

Nossa... Quanta gente olhando para nós dois tão repentinamente.

Ele abriu os olhos para me encarar. Se ele acha que me intimida com esses olhos dourados saiba ele que está certo, mas ele não precisa de fato saber .

- Repita.

- Ca-la-a-bo-ca. – Falei pausadamente olhando-o nos olhos, os quais ele estreitou, se bem que logo ele os fechou novamente, repousando a mão em minha cocha. – Que está... Ai!

Ele apertou o nervo da minha perna. Doeu. E foi muito!

- Seu... Seu...

- Ora, então seu cérebro está na perna.

- O que?

- Isso explica sua pane mental.

Respirei fundo, olhando para os professores que nos observavam agora, esperando que algo acontecesse que realmente precisasse da intervenção deles.

Não vou ficar de castigo por culpa desse babaca.

- Ao menos eu tenho cérebro.

- Verdade. Pena que, diferentemente do meu, o seu está no lugar errado.

- Acha mesmo que o cérebro na ca...

- Kagome! – Sango chutou o meu acento, virei totalmente o meu corpo ficando ajoelhada no meu assento para olhar minha amiga que estava atrás. – Não exagera.

- Ok. – Voltei a me sentar e a olhar a janela.

Aquela seria uma longa viagem.

- Vou cobrar para ouvir seus suspiros.

- Eu para ouvir suas idiotices.

- Por que simplesmente não consegue ficar quieta?

- Por que você simplesmente não para de falar.

Voltamos a nos encarar.

- Garota irritante. – Ele voltou a se arrumar na poltrona e fechar os olhos.

- Garoto ridículo.

Novamente ele apertou minha cocha e eu quase pulei no colo dele, gritando.

Um dos professores veio até nós para saber que estava acontecendo e me forçaram a mudar de acento. Quase pulei no colo do Miroku implorando para ele trocar comigo. Ele trocou.

O restante da viagem foi tranqüila, finalmente.

Quando chegamos em Tókio fomos diretos para o hotel a onde foi divididos os quartos e passada as regras. As mesma de sempre: nada de meninos em quarto de meninas ou meninas nos quartos do meninos; nada de alunos andando pelo hotel após as nove horas da noite; nada de sair de noite do hotel... E todas outras coisas mais.

Fiquei no mesmo quarto que a Sango – o que fez Miroku me cobrar o favor de ter trocado de lugar comigo no avião.

Sem vergonha.

Após o almoço fomos dar uma volta na cidade, os professores sempre em nosso encalço. 

Conhecemos hoje três dos cinco campi da Universidade de Tókio – estou pensando seriamente em fazer medicina.

Dia cansativo.

Me joguei na cama quando entrei no quarto do hotel após o jantar.

- O que acha de cair na piscina? – Perguntou Ayumi, sentando ao meu lado na cama.

- Os professores nos proibiram de ficar andando pelo hotel após as nove.

- Ainda são sete horas, Sango.

- Verdade.

- Então, vamos!

- Eu vou depois. – Falei, abraçando meu travesseiro.

- Vamos Ka-chan! – Yuka puxou o meu braço.

- Já, já eu desço.

- Vamos estar te esperando. – Falou Sango após pegar uma trocha de roupa e empurrando minhas outras duas amigas para fora do quarto... Amo a Sango.

Fechei os olhos por dois segundos e quando os abri olhei no relógio na cabeceira da cama já eram nove e cinco da noite. Pulei da cama assustada por ter dormindo tanto e corri para o banheiro para escovar os dentes e colocar um biquíni.

Sai para o corredor com um vestido leve. Andava a passos largos – minhas amigas iam me xingar tanto.

Ao virar o corredor para chegar no elevador que ia até a piscina, trombei em algo que por um segundo achei que fosse um muro.

- Desculpa. – Falei ao notar que era uma pessoa, levantei a vista e vi Sesshomaru. Ótimo.

- Não deveria estar nos corredores a essa hora.

- Que hora?

Ele levantou a sobrancelha esquerda me observando.

- Nenhum aluno no corredor após as nove.

Droga eu esqueci completamente desse detalhe. Espera, a Sango não estava no quarto também, será que elas perderam a hora na piscina?

Preciso ir lá para avisá-las.

- Aonde vai?

- Minhas amigas estão na piscina, vou chamar elas.

- O professor Sano estava andando por aquele lado.

- Droga... Ei, por que está me ajudando?

- Não estou. Só não quero ficar de castigo. E lhe conhecendo bem, você vai me dedurar.

- Veio falar de mim, mas também está fora do quarto em horário que não deveria estar.

- Meu caso é diferente.

- Sei.

Passos no final do corredor nos chamou atenção, foi quando Sesshomaru me empurrou para dentro do armário do zelador e entrou comigo.

Ele está perto, perto demais.

Droga. Será que era mesmo um dos professores?

- Você tem...

Ele tampou minha boca com uma das mãos enquanto a outra ainda se mantinha em minha cintura, parecia atento à movimentação do lado de fora.

- Ele vai te ouvir. – ele sussurrou.

Tirei a mão dele da minha boca e sussurrei em resposta:

- Eu tava falando baixo. Droga. Se eles nós virem aqui...

- Talvez se você começar a gemer eles podem achar que é outro tipo de pessoas aqui e fiquem com vergonha de abrir

a porta.

- Você não é nada esperto.

Fazer barulho com um dos professores do lado de fora... Bom, levando em conta que há muito mais pessoas nesse hotel e podem ter casais com fantasias estranhas até que é viável, mas a idéia dele é completamente idiota.

- Vamos fazer o teste.

Ele prensou seu corpo contra o meu, erguendo minhas pernas, senti minhas costas serem apertadas contra a parede. Espera, ele está entre minhas pernas? Espera ele está com as mãos nas minhas cochas?

Ele repetiu o movimento, me erguendo mais uma vez e literalmente me enconchando.

Meu corpo estava quente... Com calafrios... Minha mente uma confusão...

Mordi meu lábio inferior... Droga... Eu realmente gemi?

- Para. – Ok, minha voz saiu mais suplicante do que eu realmente queria.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu pare?

Ele deslizou o nariz pela curva do meu pescoço e mordeu minha orelha.

- Tenho... Agora, para. – por Deus, eu estava quase ronronando.

- Sei...

- Por favor. - Minha voz falhou, não sei por que ela falhou, mas ela falhou. Isso só fez com que ele desse um meio sorriso... Sim, um meio-sorriso, erguendo-me novamente e quebrando totalmente qualquer distancia entre nossos corpos.

Segurei as mãos dele que ainda estavam em minha cocha, meu rosto estava no vão entre o ombro de o pescoço dele por causa dele estar com a cabeça inclinada beijando meu pescoço.

Estremeci.

Mordi novamente o meu lábio e tentei não gemer... Falhei.

- Agora, quer que eu pare? – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, afastou o rosto, aqueles olhos dourados pareciam estar brilhando mais, era como se ele estivesse me desafiando a mandá-lo parar.

- Sim... Eu quero.

Ele olhou para a porta soltando-me, respirei fundo. Maldito!

Abriu a porta com cautela, observando o corredor, em seguida ele saiu do armário e se afastou a passos largos me deixando ali dentro, sozinha, no escuro.

Eu o odeio!

Sacudi minha cabeça me forçando a esquecê-lo. Voltei para a minha rota até a piscina. Estranhei não encontrar ninguém lá, então voltei para o meu quarto tomando todo o cuidado possível para não ser pega por algum professor.

Ao entrar em meu quarto me assustei ao ver Sango ali, ela secava o cabelo tranquilamente.

- Onde estava Kagome?

- Fui atrás de vocês.

- Você simplesmente desmaiou na cama, deixamos você descansando.

- Por que quando acordei não lhe vi no quarto?

- Que horas acordou?

- Nove e pouco.

- Estava de ronda, os professores pediram para que eu e o Sesshomaru déssemos uma olhada por todo o hotel para ver se não havia alunos fora do quarto.

- Sesshomaru?

- Ele é o representante da sala dele... você não sabia?

Respirei fundo e me deitei na cama. Sango estranhou, mas ao responder ela com uma olhar ameaçador ela resolveu me deixar em paz.

******-...-...-****  
**

Após terminarmos de ver os outro campi da Universidade de Tókio, nossos professores nos liberaram para andar pela universidade , para que assim pudéssemos ver melhor o curso que mais nos interessava – claro que eu não pensei duas vezes em ir para a área de medicina.

Passar para essa universidade é realmente muito, mas muito mesmo, difícil. Vou precisar estudar muito esses anos para quando chegar o momento estar preparada. Nossa... Estudar aqui. Será que consigo?

Passei um longo tempo observando tudo que eu podia nos laboratórios de pesquisas, biblioteca, campi.

É UMA QUESTÃO DE HONRA PASSAR NESSA UNIVERSIDADE!

Ao chegar na cantina para comprar algo para comer -pois estou quase caindo de fome -meu coração falhou levemente, senti minha testa gelar e não consegui me mexer.

Não entendo por que meu corpo teve essa reação, eu havia visto ele quando saímos do hotel e quando estávamos vendo os campi com os professores.

Mas agora era diferente, ele estava sendo abraçado por uma mulher e não parecia que estava zangado por isso. Muito pelo contrário, notei um meio sorriso em seu rosto. Que mulher linda. Quem será ela? Por que eu estou me importando? Espera... Desde quando eu me importo?

- Ka-chan! – fui abraçada pelo Takeru, como ele consegue sempre aparecer do nada?

Quando ele se afastou fui abraçada por Kisa que me apertou e disse que ia me adotar.

- Kisa, você é apenas dois anos mais velha do que ela.

- Takeru, o que eu disse sobre destruir meus sonhos?

- Desculpe.

- Então. Vai prestar para medicina?

- Como? – Perguntei olhando Kisa que riu.

- Quer fazer medicina?

- Ah... Sim, é algo que pretendo fazer.

- Que legal.

- Como você sabe que eu quero fazer medicina?

- Você está no parte de medicina Ka-chan. – senti meu rosto quente quando Takeru falou isso, eu esqueci completamente. E fiquei mais velha quando ele olhou para trás vendo Sesshomaru conversando com aquela tal mulher e voltar a me olhar com um sorriso... enigmático. – É a madrasta do Sesshy.

- O pai dele é de Tókio?

- Na verdade. O Sesshy mora comigo. – Informou Kisa. – E meus pais. Quando o tio se mudou para Tókio, Sesshy não quis vir.

- E por que ele não quis vir?

- Na época a mãe do Sesshy ainda estava viva. Quando ela morreu, ele quis terminar o ginásio em Okinawa e depois viria para Tókio para fazer a Universidade.

- E por que a madrasta dele está aqui?

- Ela é uma dos professores de medicina. O pai do Sesshy é um grande medico aqui em Tókio.

Nossa... ele parece vir de uma família importante. Se essa Universidade é mais prestigiada no Japão, imagine o quanto um professor tem que ser... Quase um super homem ou mulher, para lecionar nesse local.

- Tia!

A mulher se aproximou, sorrindo. Ela tinha cabelo negros, olhos violetas... Era simplesmente linda.

- Tia... Essa é a Kagome.. Ka-chan, essa é a tia Izayoi Taisho.

- Olá, querida. – Ela sorriu e eu me curvei levemente mostrando respeito... Fazer o quê? Sou neta de um sacerdote de templo – maldita educação primorosa.

- Muito prazer.

- Ah... Ela é uma gracinha, deve ter a mesma idade que o Inuyasha.

- Irmão mais novo do Sesshy. – Falou Takeru ao meu lado.

- Obrigada, senhora.

Ela sorriu e se virou para Sesshomaru que havia se aproximado de nós.

- Preciso ir dar a minha aula. Sem confusão Sesshomaru e seja um bom garoto.

Ele a olhou por um instante sem expressar reação alguma.

- Nas férias esperamos você aqui. – Ela o abraçou, em seguida me abraçou e abraçou Kisa e Takeru. – Tchau, crianças. – E foi embora.

- Quem diria, Sesshomaru Taisho, deixando alguém abraçá-lo tanto.

Ele me olhou com um daqueles olhares assassinos. Mas eu ignorei, estou com muito ódio de ontem ainda para simplesmente dar bola a um olhar qualquer que ele me lance.

- Cale a boca. – E saiu andando com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. Ele me irrita profundamente.

**OooOOoooOoo**

**Terminei de escrever a fic!**

**/o/**

**Tem Nove Capítulo, estou contando isso apenas para vcs ficarem descansados(as) pois a fic tem um fim (odeio fic sem fins... isso pq eu tenho uma sem fim ¬¬ )**

Nai

Como fala uma das minhas melhores amigas (uma das três) eu sou mutante da comédia =D

Acho que nem é ara tanto, mas aprece que todos concordo, fazer oq?

Espero que goste desse capítulo Tb *.*

Isis Silvermoon

Não morra de curiosidade, PF!

Aguente até o final da fic!

Huahauhaua

Velocidade dos meus post é relativa a velocidade de correção das fics =D

Espero que goste desse capítulo ^_^


	5. Parte Cinco

**Parte Cinco**

Ótimo. 

Perfeito. 

Ele novamente se sentou ao meu lado.

Tentei trocar com o Miroku, mas esse pervertido resolveu se vingar por eu não ter trocado com ele de quarto.

Respirei fundo disposta, a não me deixar abater por esse idiota, sonso, retardado, arrogante, prepotente e gostoso... Hem?

Respira fundo!

Esqueça ele, Kagome!

Cruzei os braços e encostei a testa na janela do avião.

Está de noite e a maioria das pessoas está dormindo - pelo menos, aproveitamos bem o dia hoje em Tókio. Até mesmo o Sesshomaru está dormindo. O que, aliás, é muito bom. Ao menos assim ele não me perturba.

Arrogante. Ele não falou mais comigo desde a universidade.

Quer saber? Melhor assim.

Houve uma pequena turbulência e eu agarrei os braços do acento da minha poltrona. Quando tudo ficou calmo novamente, soltei um suspiro de alívio.

- Medo de voar? – Quase gritei com o susto. Isso está ficando ridículo! Eu levo mais susto em minha vida comum do que em uma festa de Halloween.

- Não.

- Então... qual o motivo de segurar o meu braço dessa forma?

Olhei para minha mão esquerda: ela estava apertando o braço de Sesshomaru... E eu aqui achando que era a poltrona.

Soltei o braço dele e cruzei os meus.

- Não tenho medo.

Ele me olhou de canto, e em seguida desviou o olhar.

- Apenas pare de me agarrar.

- Te agarrar? – vou matar ele! Eu precisei me controlar para não fala alto: – Olha só quem fala... "o professor está vindo"... Cínico.

- Vai dizer que não gostou da minha demonstração.

- Demonstração de idiotice?

- De como um homem deve agir.

- Só faltou o homem.

Ele voltou a me olhar, estreitando os olhos, visivelmente irritado. Engoli em seco. Não gosto de admitir, mas ele me dá medo.

- O que disse?

- Você é realmente surdo, né?

- Está dizendo que eu não sou homem?

- Se a carapuça serve.

Ele se moveu na cadeira, ficando totalmente virado para mim. Respirei fundo, ignorando o meu coração acelerado. Ele se inclinou, aproximando o rosto do meu. Surpresa, afastei o rosto.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ele não respondeu, apenas se aproximou mais. Eu congelei. Droga! Não consigo mover um músculo sequer.

Os lábios dele tocaram os meus e eu perdi totalmente a habilidade de pensar, deixando-me levar pelo beijo.

Como é possível que eu me abale tanto com um beijo tão calmo?

Senti sua mão em minha nuca. Ele apertou meu rosto contra o dele, e aprofundou o beijo.

Era avassalador demais. Minhas defesas ruíram - e como eu me odiei por isso.

Ele afastou o rosto lentamente, acabando os beijos aos poucos, distribuindo leves beijos pela minha boca.

- Quem aqui não é homem? – ele falou baixinho, roçando os lábios ao longo dos meus.

- Você. - sussurrei. Meu coração batia forte demais. Será que ele ouvia?

Ele me beijou novamente.

- Crianças... Não me obriguem a trocá-los de lugar, controlem os hormônios.

Ao ouvir o professor Sano, eu me afastei de Sesshomaru, surpresa, e me virei para a jenla. Deixando-o longe do meu campo de visão. E não faço ideia de quanto tempo passei naquela posição.

- Vai me ignorar agora? – Ele falou perto do meu ouvido. Senti um arrepio que subiu pelas costas, e eu me encolhi.

- Me deixa em paz.

- Agora você nega que gostou. - a voz era jocosa. Ele parecia se divertir enquanto brincava com minha mente ainda perturbada.

Afastei dele o máximo que pude - o que não foi muito por culpa do pequeno espaço.

Sinceramente, o que ele quer de mim? Primeiro fica sendo grosso e agora ele simplesmente fica me agarrando como se o meu corpo e lábios fossem de sua inteira propriedade. Quem ele pensa que é? O que diabos ele quer?

- Quero você.

Arrepiei-me completamente ao ouvir a voz dele tão rouca e tão perto do meu ouvido. Quando me virei, ele se afastou e se arrumou na poltrona, fechando os olhos.

Puxei o ar para começar uma briga

- Vai acordar todos aqui. - ele advertiu.

Soltei o ar lentamente e respirei fundo, cruzando os braços. Como ele tem o dom de me tirar do serio. E me deixar confusa também...

Deus, os meus lábios ainda estão formigando! É como se o meu corpo estivesse marcado. Lembro de ter sentido o mesmo quando sai daquele armário. Droga. Estou odiando essas reações do meu corpo e como me sinto impotente sempre que ele se aproxima dessa forma tão... tão... avassaladora.

Simplesmente não o afasto, fico completamente entorpecida.

Está certo que ele é lindo e charmoso, mas isso não muda o fato de eu me envolver tão facilmente. Ele me afeta, isso é um fato.  
Será que...

Não!

Nunca!

Jamais!

Encarei-o, por um instante, foi quando o ombro dele ficou totalmente colado ao meu. Droga de coração que dispara do nada!

Observei-o, e percebi que ele finalmente havia dormido, sua respiração estava tranqüila e a boca entreaaberta.

Pelo primeira vez eu tive o prazer de o ver com uma expressão totalmente serena. Foi estranho. Estranhamente lindo.

Droga!

Merda!

Eu estou apaixonada por ele.

Como eu sou burra!

**_OOO_**

**Nota da Autora:** Espero que curtam os beijos, capítulo pequeno, mas, proveitoso (prazeroso... mente pervertida é uma lasqueira)

**Comentário intrometido da beta: **Fui ameaçada pela Jade, então revisei o capitulo. Garota má, fica ameaçando pobres garotas indefesas e viciadas em Sesshoumaru como eu.  
Ok, gente. Eu tenho que fala: estou surtando até hoje com essa historia (e olha que eu li o final). Vocês ainda vão surtar bastante, também.  
Cake! Já disse que considero as suas fics as melhores? *-*  
Ladie-chan (Tracy)

**Ladie**

Minha beta favorita!

Achou mesmo que eu não a deixar seu comentário, nem precisava ter me pedido ^_^

Se a fic ficou como ficou, fui graças a você

**Isis Silvermoon**

Continuoooo!

E continue contendo sua curiosidade, não quero te perde no meio da história T.T

O Sesshy como medico... eu ia ficar sempre doente**!**

=D

**Litlle Tathi**

Bombástica?

Isso é um C4 O_o (viciada em jogos de guerra)

Eu mando!

Ficou tão pervertido isso de "manda ver"

Não que seja para ser... mas é que minha mente é impura.

**Tsukiko**

Kagome muito doidona ne?

Bom, dizem que os personagens se parecem com quem escrever eles... que será que isso significa? Eu sou tão normal (de acordo com meu parâmetro de normalidade é claro)

Fiz bem o Sesshy?

Que bom!

Serio, eu fiquei preocupada com a personalidade dele, sou mais de fazer personagens engraçados e sarristas (Takeru e Kisa) do que personagens frios e mais... hum... selvagens *se abana*

**Vinicius-kun**

Meu querido, velocidade de postagem relativa a velocidade de correção.

Fic está completa no meu pen drive (quase perdi ele esses dias O_o...quer dizer, ontem)

**Nai**

Sei como é, sou assim com as fics que eu acompanho, na verdade eu acompanho uma só atualmente, Os Guardiões dos Elementos – Memórias, já viu?

É a melhor fic do Inuyasha que existe.

E eu brigo com quem discorda!

Serio, amo!

Na verdade a autora da fic é a minha beta e eu fiz essa fic para ela escrever mais Guardiões, ao menos ganhei um capítulo =T

**Panii**

SESSHY ME PEGA DESSE JEITO [2]

**Lykah-chan**

Ehh!

Mais uma para me ajudar a dominar o mundo!

Droga de surto Pink e Cérebro ¬¬

Valeu *.*

**Joanny**

E ai...leu tudo?

=D

**Jade Amorim**

Não é que o Sesshy sempre paga de gostoso... ele é gostoso!

É um fato que simplesmente ninguém consegue negar (talvez a parte macha que gosta de INUYASHA)

Kagome dando Haduken em todo mundo?

Eu ri =D

**Agome Chan**

Fiquei lisonjeada, valeu!

Espero que goste desse capítulo.


	6. Parte Seis

_**Parte Seis**_

Parte Seis

Como eu posso ser tão idiota?

Como fui me apaixonar por esse imbecil?

Ele nem se despediu quando foi embora com a Kisa e o Takeru.

Espera, por que eu estou me importando com o fato dele não ter se despedido?

Ah, que se foda. Vou dormir que ganho muito mais.

Certo, já é quase três da manha e ainda estou me virando de um lado para o outro na cama, estou parecendo um peixe que está sendo frito: quando frita de uma lado vira para que possa ser fritado do outro.

Preciso falar com o meu amigo gay.

VOU LIGAR PARA O JAKOTSU.

- VOCÊ SABE QUE HORAS SÃO?

Precisei afastar o telefone do meu ouvido.

- Preciso de ajuda.

Confesso que fiz a voz mais manhosa que pude, e, como esperado, ele parou de gritar e me perguntou o que estava havendo. Sem delongas, expliquei detalhadamente... Sim, eu falei também da cena do armário que rendeu comentários como:

- Nossa, Ka-chan, será que ele me pega dessa forma?

- Ka-chan, do céu, embrulha e manda pra cá que eu faço um estrago com esse menino.

- Ka-chan ,me apresenta esse deus grego.

- PARA QUE EU VOU GOZAR.

Foi constrangedor e irritante contar tudo, e com esses comentários o meu amigo não ajudou muito, mas o que eu poderia esperar do Jakotsu? Alem de gay ele é pervertido! Até que ele poderia ser menos pervertido... E poderia ser hetero, é um pecado um homem tão gostoso e lindo ser gay.

- Então você se apaixonou. – Jakotsu comentou, fazendo-me esquecer momentaneamente o meu desejo para ele ser hetero.

- Não tenho certeza.

- Como você se sente quando ele está por perto?

- Além de irritada?

- Kagome.

Soltei um suspiro, enquanto ele me manda falar exatamente que eu sentia, senti meu rosto quente.

- Então, Ka-chan? O que você sente quando ele está perto de você?

- Raiva.

- Seu coração dispara? Quando ele lhe olha sente que seu coração falhou uma batida? Quando ele lhe toca sente seu corpo inteiro arrepiar? Pensa nele em todo instante e briga consigo mesma por estar pensando? Se pega o observando?

- Droga...

- Pelo que você me disse ele é gato e tem pegado Ka-chan, aproveita.

- Ele não é confiável, Jakotsu.

- Mas você está apaixonada da mesma forma.

- Paixão acaba, uma hora.

Ele soltou um suspiro.

- Se quer pensar dessa forma... Anjo, eu trabalho amanha.

- Desculpa lhe acordar.

- Tudo bem, foi uma emergência digna de Jakotsu ser acordado as três da manha, mas agora eu tenho que desligar, talvez essa semana eu vá ai lhe fazer uma visita.

- Estarei esperando.

- Beijos, linda.

E assim ele desligou o telefone.

Confesso que conversar com o Jakotsu me acalmou um pouco, mas isso não significa que eu esteja pronta para encarar o Sesshomaru no colégio.

**-...-...-**

As coisas sempre me provam ficar ainda mais complicadas de entenderem. Afinal, quando eu cheguei hoje no colégio estava sobre a minha mesa uma caixa embrulhada em um papel de presente de ursinhos, com um cartão embaixo. Bom, eu abri e para minha surpresa era um celular novinho em folha.

- Uau, ultimo modelo. Está namorando Kagome? – Perguntou Yuka ao meu lado.

- Não que eu saiba.

- Leia o cartão!

Como minhas amigas são curiosas. Peguei o cartão para ler, com Yuka, Eri, Ayumi... e Sango! Atrás de mim tentando ler o cartão.

"Sesshomaru Taisho"

Era tudo que havia no cartão.

Ele não precisava escrever nada, era só comprar um cartão com frases prontas, ia ser mais caloroso que um cartão com APENAS o nome dele.

Respirei fundo controlando minha raiva, foi quando finalmente notei o rosto de espanto de minhas amigas, até mesmo Sango parecia completamente desnorteada com o assunto.

- Sesshomaru? – Perguntou Yuka, mas parecia que ela estava mais se perguntando para si mesma que para mim.

Novamente respirei fundo, estava pronta para sair da classe e tirar satisfações com ele, mas a professora entrou na sala e eu precise me conter e me sentar para assistir a aula.

Estou a quase vinte minutos andando de um lado para o outro procurando o Sesshomaru, é quase como se ele houvesse sido tragado pela terra.

Espera.

Eu não fui no dojo.

Droga!

Corri até o dojo do colégio. Assim que entrei notei o excesso de meninas. Ele estava lá, era certeza. Adiantei-me e o vi treinando, ignorando completamente a existência de outras pessoas naquele recinto. Típico dele.

Que movimentos firmes.

Ele fica lindo com o cabelo preso, da para ver melhor o rosto dele.

Que rosto.

Kagome, acorda!

Juntei toda minha coragem e fui até ele, senti minhas pernas um tanto bambas, em minha mão estava a caixa com o celular novo, quando ele notou minha aproximação parou de treinar para me olhar, acho que as meninas estão falando alguma coisa, pois tenho a leve impressão de ouvir vozes atrás de mim.

- Foi você? – Perguntei mostrando a caixa com o celular.

- Havia um cartão.

- Por que me deu o celular?

- Kisa tem língua solta. – Comentou voltando ao treinamento.

Pisquei rápido o observando, como assim?

- Como?

- Minha madrasta mandou que eu comprasse um novo celular para você.

Então ele não comprou por quê queria? Comprou porque foi obrigado.

Senti um apertou um no peito, não sei ao certo, mas acho que no fundo eu desejava que ele me desse o celular de bom grado, como se aquilo fosse um sinal de paz entre nós dois. Mas não, ele quer apenas guerra.

- Não quero. – joguei o celular para ele, acredito que foi reflexo pois ele parou de treinar e segurou a caixa.

- Você vai aceitar.

Virei e comecei a andar, ignorando-o, não demorou muito para ele segurar o meu braço, me fazendo virar.

- Eu disse que você vai aceitar.

- E eu disse que não quero.

Fiquei de frente para ele. Se ele acha que esse estreitar de olhos me assusta, ele está certo, mas eu não vou deixar ele saber disso. Mantenha a postura Kagome!

- Eu não quero.

- Você ficou me enchendo a paciência para lhe dar um novo, agora vai aceita.

- Você não pode me obrigar.

Ele apertou meu braço com mais força, não consegui evitar a careta de dor e olhar o meu braço, foi quando ele afrouxou a mão, ainda me olhando, voltei a o olhar nos olhos.

- Me solta.

- Aceite o celular.

Pisei no pé dele, mas o idiota se limitou a fazer a uma careta de dor, mas se recompôs tão rápido que eu cheguei a duvidar que realmente havia doído.  
Ele me puxou contra ele abaixando o rosto, por um segundo eu pensei que ele ia me beijar.

Ele segurou a minha nuca e me puxou para mais perto, nossos lábios quase estavam se tocando.

- O celular foi caro, você vai aceitar ele, querendo ou não.

- Vai sonhando.

Tentei me afastar, mas esse maldito é forte, ele não está mais segurando o meu braço, mas em compensação segurar a minha nuca daquela forma me impedia de desviar dele de qualquer forma.

- Está me desafiando?

- Estar recusando algo que você me obriga aceitar não é desafiar.

- Então pegue o celular e suma da minha frente. – ele me empurrou a caixa e se afastou, respirei fundo e joguei a caixa na cabeça dele que cambaleou e olhou para mim.

- Vai para o inferno.

Sai do dojo sobre a explosão de comentário das meninas que estavam lá, não prestei atenção para saber o que elas estavam falando e pouco me importa que essas vacas no cio tem a dizer.

Eu quero esganar ele! Matar esse idiota da forma mais tenebrosa possível!

Como ele consegue ser tão idiota?

Como ele consegue ser tão...

Senti meu braço ser puxado novamente me forçando a me virar, quando me virei, eu o vi. Que droga, ele simplesmente não pode me deixar em paz?

- O que foi agora? – perguntei com uma voz alterada.

- Você joga essa caixa na minha cabeça e me pergunta o que foi?

- Eu deveria fazer você engolir isso.

- Primeiro me enche a paciência para lhe pagar um celular novo, quando o pago, você o joga na minha cabeça.

- Eu não preciso de sua caridade.

- Até a viagem você precisava.

- Nunca precisei.

- Então por que me cobrou tanto o celular?

- Porque você o quebrou, mas eu me vinguei quando lhe joguei na fonte.  
Ele se afastou me olhando de uma forma... tão indiferente.

Senti meu sangue borbulhar, lembrei-me da noite no armário e depois no avião quando ele me falou que me queria. Minha mente deu voltas, finalmente entendo, ele está me usando para se divertir. É isso que sou para ele, um entretenimento que pode ser facilmente substituído.

Meu peito começou a doer e minha garganta queimou, não vou chorar, não na frente dele.

- Me solta.

Finalmente ele me deu ouvidos e me soltou, me virei fazendo meu cabelo chicotear no rosto dele e segui para o banheiro, vou agüentar firme até chegar lá.

**-...-...-**

Ao sair do colégio sorri e corri na direção de um homem encostado num carro. Ele tinha o cabelo curto penteados em um topete bem feito, óculos escuro e um terno preto com uma camisa social preta fazendo uma combinação linda com os sapatos brilhantes. Qualquer pessoa ali poderia dizer que ele era um modelo, ninguém descordaria. Eu corri até esse homem e me joguei em seus braços, ele parecia ter simplesmente adivinhado que eu precisava dele.

- Jakotsu. – resmunguei, apertando-o.

- O que houve?

Não respondi, apenas me mantive quieta, o abraçando. Felizmente ele não perguntou mais uma vez, apenas me abraçou de volta e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.  
- Que tal irmos ao shopping fazer compras?

- Me parece bom.

Ele sorriu, se afastando, me deu um beijo na testa e alisou minha bochecha com o polegar, esse carinho era muito comum do Jakotsu, ele já me declarar sua irmã mais nova... Engraçado que o irmão mais velho dele, o Bankotsu, também me tem como irmã mais nova, mas o Bankotsu tem vinte e quatro anos de idade e o Jakotsu tem vinte anos, os dois trabalham muito e nem sempre podem vir ficar comigo, eles eram meus vizinhos até que seus pais compraram uma casa de frente para praia. Ainda bem que nunca perdemos amizade.

- Vem. – Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu entrei, quando ele fechou pude ver Sesshomaru encostado no portão do colégio. Os braços cruzados, semblante fechado. Parecia que ia matar alguém a qualquer instante. De qualquer forma, por que estou olhando ele?

Virei o rosto prestando atenção em Jakotsu.  
- Pernona, benhê. – ele apertou minha cocha me fazendo rir.  
- Me exercitei para você, amor. – Pisquei, ele fez uma expressão de terror colocando as mãos na bochecha.

- Oh não, assim eu cedo aos seus encantos.

Segurei as mãos dele.

- Por favor, não resista.

Ele colocou a mão na testa fingindo que ia desmaiar.

- Oh, não. Ela é linda demais para eu resistir. OH!

Foi quando ele me deu um selinho e soltou um suspiro de satisfação.

- Pronto, matei meu lado hetero novamente, agora vamos aos sapatos.

A gargalhada foi inevitável.

**-...-...-**

Tomei um gole generoso de suco de laranja, estava na praça de alimentação com Jakotsu, ele se olhava no espelho arrumando o cabelo, esses atos só me fazem lembrar a dura realidade... Ele é homossexual, mas eu parto do conceito que toda mulher precisa ter seu amigo gay.

- Ele é muito grosso e agressivo.

- Sim. – Concordei.

- Na cama ele deve ser uma fera.

Certo, alem de gay ele é tarado, completamente tarado.

- Jak, me poupe.

- Vou lhe buscar amanha no colégio, me mostre quem é o rapaz.

- Ele estava no portão.

- Serio? – Ele deitou a cabeça na mesa a escondendo envolta do braço, fingindo chorar.

- Que é isso?

- Eu não prestei atenção em mais ninguém a não ser em você, minha diva. – Ele me abraçou. – Por que você tem que ser tão perfeita!

- Estão olhando.

- E daí? – Ele se levantou e apontou para mim, falando em voz alta: – Morram de inveja... Ela está comigo. – e apontou para si mesmo com orgulho, o puxei para se sentar.

- Se for começar a me matar de vergonha... Eu vou embora.

- Maldade.

Ele sorriu e beijou minha testa.

- Você está mesmo abatida... Chorou?

- Eu nunca choraria por causa de um homem.

- Virou lésbica?

- A Sango é gostosa.

Rimos e tomamos mais um pouco de suco, era tão bom estar com ele... Maldito, por que gays tem que ser perfeitos?

Ele alisou meu rosto com o polegar e sorriu.

- Se ele apenas a faz sofrer, significa que não a merece, você é linda e interessante, ele será um louco, doido, um verme proibido em viver em sociedade se não a querer. – e me abraçou.

- Você é tudo, Jak.

- Eu sei... você tem sorte de me conhecer.

- Humilde.

- Eu sei. – Ele falou com orgulho, acho que não notou o meu sarcasmo.

**-...-...-**

Que dia chato!

Meu deus, acho que conheci todas as meninas desse colégio hoje, não que tenha sido muito bom, até mesmo minhas amigas vieram me perguntar do boato que Sesshomaru e eu estávamos saindo.

Eu estou saindo com ele e sou a ultima saber?

A historia é a seguinte:

Sesshomaru e eu começamos a sair na festa do Halloween, tivemos uma noite mágica no pátio, a qual nos envolvemos demais... Aconteceu um acidente e eu caí na fonte, quebrando meu celular. Depois eu quis falar com ele, mas ele não queria mais nada comigo, quando fomos para Tókio rolou um clima, a gente se beijou (comprovado pelo professor... Até os professores fofocam nesse colégio!), começamos a namorar. Ele me devolveu o celular e eu não quis aceitar. Brigamos. Joguei o celular nele e ele veio atrás de mim. Brigamos novamente, pois eu já tinha um namorado lindo que eu não queria largar. Chamei meu namorado lindo para me buscar e esfreguei minha relação perfeita com ele na fuça do Sesshomaru, que ficou totalmente inconsolável e nem foi treinar hoje, veio a aula apenas para fazer a prova e ir embora.

Como esse pessoal consegue imaginar tal história?

Sango deu tanta risada quando soube que todos achavam que o Jakotsu era meu namorado! Mas a maldita nem desmentiu, disse que era engraçado e seria bom para fazer o Sesshomaru perceber que pode me perder.

Como assim pode me perder?

Miroku ficou falando que eu era uma mulher de muito conhecimentos sexuais e vou me casar no final do ano com Jakotsu e largar o colégio, pois meu noivo (sim, no final do dia o Jakotsu já era meu noivo) era alguém de muitas posses e tinha o conceito de que "mulher minha só desfruta a vida perfeita que vou oferecer a ela".

O Miroku só piorou as coisas!

Kouga veio me perguntar quem era esse meu namorado e o motivo deu nunca ter contado. Ayame veio junto e disse que se o Jakotsu tiver irmão gêmeo ela aceita, isso gerou uma discussão entre os dois, até que ela revelou que conhecia o Jakotsu e sabia que ele era gay. Isso acalmou o Kouga, acho que ele vai ser como a Ayame e a Sango, nunca contar a verdade.

Yuka, Eri e Ayumi também falaram que não vão contar a verdade, pois gostaram da historia do Sesshomaru ,o todo poderoso do colégio, ser passado para trás.

- Ka-chan!

Me assustei ao ouvir a voz de Jakotsu quando sai do colégio, ele me abraçou e olhou para as lados.

- Cadê ele?

- Já foi embora, parece que não estava se sentindo bem, veio fazer uma prova e foi embora antes do intervalo.

Tentei ignorar um grupo de meninas cochichando do lado.

- Certo, vou te levar em casa e voltar ao trabalho. E vou lhe buscar todos os dias agora até conhecer esse moleque.

- Quando o conhecer não irá chamá-lo de moleque.

**OoOOoOooOOoOoOOoOO**

**Nota intrometida da beta**: Ah! A joanny me fez feliz. Ela disse que eu sou uma autora incrível. (Sim, eu sou a autora da Os Guardiões dos Elementos). Aliás, essa fanfic aqui, foi um suborno da Mary para eu escrever mais. Maldita! Mas pelo menos eu já devo ter quase uns quatro capítulos prontos para postar em OGDE.

Bom... Acho que as coisas voltar a ficar surtantes no próximo capitulo. Bjs da beta. Ladie-Chan (Tracy)

**Nota da Autora:** minha beta é muito comunicativa =D

**Aviso importante, surtem com moderação.**

Para ser sincera eu não achei que essa fic ia fazer algum sucesso, eu fiz em um surto momentâneo de "eu preciso de Guardiões de Elementos, Tracy feliz é Tracy escrevendo, vou fazer um casal que ela gosta, qual? Seshy e Kaogme!"

E vuala, aqui estou eu escrevendo a fic (menina que esta escrevendo fic do Kaname e Yuuki agora só para ter mais capítulos dos Guardiões)

Eu deveria cobrar os leitores de Guardiões, esses subornos exigem muito de minha pobre cabecinha (mentira eu escrevo de livre espontânea vontade quando empolgo coma historia, duro é quando eu não empolgo)

Enfim, falei demais já.

_**Jade Amorim**_

Revisar primeiro e surta depois?

Ela poderia mesmo seguir essa dica *apanha de Tracy*

Huahuahau

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, de agora em diante a coisa fica mais UHU NEGADA!

_**Litlle Tathi**_

Vc nem faz idéia de como eu sou mente poluída meu bem, tudo na minha mente vira suruba

=D

que achou desse capítulo?

_**Debs-Chan**_

Verdade quem em sã consciência não ia tirar lasquinha dele?

Quem?

:surto:

_**Ladie**_

Te amo, agora vá escrever Guardiões dos Elementos *.*

:va:

Estava pensando em outra fic do Seshy e Kagome, um dia te conto a idéia.

_**Isis Silvermoon**___

Nossa, eu ri muito com o seu comentário, serio

Bom

Eu sinceramente acho que, a história vai te fazer comer algumas unhas, até pq os capítulos são estrategicamente feitos para terminarem em parte importantes (nem sempre)

A minha beta foi rápida dessa vez *.*

_**lykah-chan**_

Ele vai investir mais pesado

Nem tanto

Mas vai falar mais que está sentindo

Aguarde.

_**Jasmin Vernon**_

A ela nem está sendo tão injustiçada assim, fala serio, eu queria sofrer na mão de um gostoso desse jeito.

Mas relaxa que vai ter um ciúmes rolando legal aqui e o Seshy vai mostrar que é digno, relaxa e surte, com moderação pf.

_**Dammit182**_

Criativa?

Hauhaua

Valeu, mas eu acho essa historia muito anime-shoujo-de-colegio

Mas tudo bem =D

Valeu *.*

Volte sempre *.*

_**joanny**_

Aeee!

Terminou de ler!

Ainda bem que eu não faço capítulos grandes como a Ladie né?

Leia Guardiões, vale a pena cada segundo gasto com cada letra, ponto, virgula (tem homens gostosos e surtantes lá)

Além disse esse novo capítulo que vai sair vai entrar Erase, que é um plano que eu criei em outra historia, nossaaaa, eu nem acho a historia boa, mas a Tracy adora ela, vai entender *apanha de Tracy*


	7. Parte Sete

**Parte Sete**

E eu achando que ontem foi difícil. Hoje parecia que os boatos estavam ainda mais fortes. Estão por aí dizendo que eu estou grávida e vou sair do colégio no final do ano, meus amigos estão fazendo de tudo para desmentir APENAS essa parte da mentira.

Soltei um longo e doloroso suspiro seguindo até o carro do Jakotsu – ele está obstinado a conhecer o Sesshomaru. Falando nesse idiota sem sentimentos, hoje no corredor ele esbarrou em mim, e quase levou meu ombro junto com ele. O Takeru até tentou falar comigo, mas a Sango apareceu e me arrastou com ela.

Um empurrão em meu ombro me fez perder ligeiramente o equilíbrio, precisei dar alguns passos tentando recuperá-lo. Quando ergui a vista vi Sesshomaru – só aquele idiota para fazer isso. Foi quando o Jakotsu ficou na frente dele. Jakotsu pode ser muito violento quando irritado e bom... Ele me considera a irmã e sempre fala que ninguém toca na irmãzinha dele.

- Rapaz, sei que educação é uma dádiva, mas preservação é um instinto: peça desculpas!

Sesshomaru colocou as mãos no bolso.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Primeiro se pergunta o nome.

- Não tenho interesse em saber seu nome. Sua idade?

- Vai querer meu telefone também?

Sesshomaru segurou a camisa de Jakotsu, e o mesmo segurou a camisa dele. Os dois com uma expressão de que iam matar um aquele dia. Preocupada, adiantei-me, entrando entre os dois para empurrá-los.

- Jak, vamos para casa. Mamãe disse que está com saudades de você.

Jakotsu sorriu, soltando Sesshomaru.

- Claro, meu amor, vamos ver a sogrinha.

POR QUE ELE FALOU SOGRINHA?

Pior, ele forçou a mão de Sesshomaru se soltando dele e me puxou para o carro – Jakotsu pode ser gay, mas ele é faixa preta em Jiu Jitsu e Karate, e ele pode ter a opção sexual que for, ele ainda é um homem de um metro e oitenta e com músculos definidos, charmoso, gostoso... Maldito gay!

- Quem era aquele idiota sem educação?

- Sesshomaru.

Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados, e em seguida coçou o queixo.  
- Você tem bom gosto, ele é muito gostoso, faria um estrago enorme com ele na cama. – dei um tapa na minha testa, inconformada com que estava ouvindo. – Mas você foi gentil, ele é muito mais grosso do que você me contou.

Esse Jakotsu não toma jeito, mesmo.

Ele me deixou em casa, falando durante todo o caminho que o Sesshomaru era um o "ogro mais gostoso" que ele já vira na fase da terra. Esse Jakotsu é um assanhado mesmo.

Eu fui fazer as lições depois que ele me deixou, que não eram poucas. O pior é que não consigo fazê-las. Estou precisando sair um pouco para clarear a mente, essa historia toda está me dando uma dor de cabeça que nunca tive antes.  
Soltei um longo suspiro, deitando-me na cama. Felizmente meu irmão está na casa de um amigo: seria o terror ele aqui em casa. Ainda acabo com essa mania dele de vir ao meu quarto a cada cinco minutos.

Vou à praia, acho que estou precisando respirar um pouco de maresia. Juntei toda a força de vontade que me restava e sai do meu quarto. Não estou com vontade de trocar de roupa, então vou com essa bermuda e camisa regata, mesmo. Calcei uma sandália baixa e sai.

Precisei fazer uma pequena caminhada até a praia. Chegando lá, sentei-me na areia e fiquei observando o mar, incrível como me sinto mais calma. Felizmente, o quiosque atrás de mim ilumina bem a onde estou – já anoiteceu.

- E o namorado?

Por favor, que essa voz não seja de quem eu estou pensando que é.

Ele ficou na minha frente.

Droga.

- Sesshomaru, me deixa em paz... - sussurrei.

- Por que está saindo com alguém tão mais velho?

Eu o observei com cuidado.

- Você nem sabe a idade do Jakotsu.

- No mínimo vinte anos.

Balancei a cabeça, olhando a areia.

- Por que está saindo com ele?

- Por que quer saber? De nada lhe importa com quem eu saio ou deixo de sair.

Ergui a cabeça, estranhando o silêncio.

- Eu disse que lhe queria, não disse? - inconscientemente, eu prendi a respiração. - Ou você é burra demais para entender algo tão simples?

- Você me quer, é? – falei, levantando-me.

- Pelo jeito é burra mesmo.

Rangi os dentes, respirando fundo.

- Eu odeio a forma que você fala que "me quer". Sinceramente, mais parece que vai me usar e me jogar fora depois. Pensa que sou algum brinquedo?

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

- Não sou eu o homem de vinte anos que fica buscando garota no colégio com o meu carro importado. Que fique claro, Kagome, até sexta-feira esse inútil será abordado por um dos professores e provavelmente será processado por ficar saindo com uma garota menor de idade.

- Do que você chamou o Jakotsu?

- Inútil. Posso chamar ele de outras coisas, mas resolvi que...

O peguei totalmente desprevenido dessa vez, pois o meu tapa acertou o seu rosto. Ele colocou a mão sobre o local que eu havia acertado.

- Não fale mal do Jakotsu. - rosnei. Minha frustração se mostrando na forma de raiva.  
- Pelo jeito está bem apaixonada. - ele sussurrou. Os olhos tão frios que por um momento eu senti um calafrio.

- Ele é gay! - exclamei.

Foi quando eu notei que havia revelado a verdade para ele... Droga, por que senti essa necessidade de me esclarecer? De não deixar o mal entendido seguir adiante? Por que me importo com que ele pensa de mim?

- Gay?

- Você é burro demais para entender algo tão simples?

Senti uma satisfação enorme em inverter os papeis com ele. Foi muito bom chamar ele de burro. Afinal, ele sempre me ofende, mesmo que a maioria das vezes seja indiretamente, e xingá-lo as vezes é bom, tirar ele da posição de manda chuva.  
- Por que deixou que todos do colégio falassem aquilo? Você faz idéia do que é ser o corno da historia?

Por um momento eu não acreditei no que ele havia falando. Rolei os olhos. No final, ele estava apenas preocupado com a reputação que foi manchada. Como eu posso ficar com esse homem?

- Aonde vai? – ele segurou o meu braço quando tentei ir embora.

- Para minha casa.

- Eu ainda não acabei.

- Mas eu já... Adeus.

Ele me segurou mais forte, respirando fundo enquanto me encarava.  
- O que você quer de mim? - pela primeira vez eu senti sinceridade em suas palavras - Que eu fale que eu te amo?

- Seria melhor que um "você é burra demais" ou pelo menos parar de me olhar com tanta indiferença. Acho que eu não tenho amor próprio? Acha que vou cair de amores e fazer tudo que você quer com um "eu te quero"? Saiba que falando isso a única coisa que dá para supor é "você me usa até cansar e depois descarta".

- É isso o que pensa?

- Não... eu falei tudo isso apenas para gastar saliva.

Ele massageou o rosto, repentinamente cansado.

- Eu sou desse jeito, se não consegue me aceitar como sou... Sinto muito.

- Não é uma questão de lhe aceitar como você é, Sesshomaru... É uma questão de você ser mais humano. Se não é capaz de me tratar ao menos com uma pessoa, então nunca dará certo. E não precisa ser gentil. Apenas seja educado.

- São suas condições?

- Condições?

Ele esperou alguns segundo antes de responder:

- Para namorar comigo...

Por um momento, senti como se meu coração não coubesse dentro do peito.

- Não.

Ele me pareceu confuso por alguns segundos, soltei um suspiro, me sentido cansada com aquela conversa. Por que ele não entende que eu só quero que ele me trate bem?  
- Não sou o tipo de garota que põe condições para namorar alguém. Se eu gostar de você vou aprender a lidar com você e ficar com você.

- Então não gosta de mim.

- Gosto. Mas eu aprendi que para se amar alguém primeiro temos que nos amar. Uma coisa é aceitar a pessoa como ela é. Outra muito diferente é aceitar maus tratos.  
Sesshomaru soltou o meu braço e me observou alguns segundos até estalar a língua e começar a andar.

- Vem.

Demorei alguns segundos até assimilar o que ele havia falado, mas quando ele parou e ficou me olhando conclui que eu deveria me apressar em segui-lo, pois provavelmente ele não me deixaria ir embora.

Sesshomaru caminhava em completo silencio. Não fazia a mínima idéia de para onde estávamos indo, foi quando vi uma escadaria de pedra que levava a uma casa grande. Ele seguiu para a escadaria e começou a subi-la.

- Aonde estamos indo?

- O jantar deve estar pronto.

- Jantar?

Sem resposta.

Ele sabe como irritar alguém.

No término da escadaria, andamos alguns metros até chegar em uma grande casa, era linda, quase deixei meu queixo cair quando o vi entrar na casa. Era ali que ele morava? E qual foi minha surpresa quando ele ficou me olhando esperando que eu o seguisse, pois bem, o segui.

Ao entrar na casa deixamos os sapatos na entrada – ela era mais linda por dentro.  
- Finalmente voltou Seshy... Ka-chan? – Perguntou Kisa, sorri um tanto constrangida fazendo uma reverencia.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Ela repetiu. – PAI... MÃE.. O SESHY TROUXE A NAMORADA!

Meu rosto ficou quente, muito quente, tenho certeza que estou muito mais que vermelha, devo estar roxa de vergonha e só piorou, pois duas pessoas saíram da sala e vieram ao nosso encontro no hall de entrada, ambos deveriam os pais de Kisa, pois os traços eram muito semelhantes.

- Namorada? – falou o homem. – Meu ranzinza favorito, ela é linda! – ele me abraçou. – Que pele macia!

- Kay, solte a menina. – Pediu a mulher.

Ele é mesmo tio do Sesshomaru?

- Hinako, ela é linda!

A mulher soltou um suspiro me puxando para perto dela, me deu um daqueles doces sorrisos que apenas mães sabem dar.

- Desculpe meu marido, ele bateu a cabeça muito forte quando criança...

- Desde então ficou demente. – Completou Sesshomaru passando por nós, não faço idéia para onde ele foi.

- Maldade. – Reclamou o Kay. – Enfim, há quanto tempo está com o Sesshy?

Eu ia responder, mas Kisa pisou em meu pé, precisei me controlar para não gritar.

- Desde o Halloween.

- E só agora ele nos apresenta a você? Preciso falar com esse garoto.

Como era estranho ver pessoas tratando Sesshomaru como... um adolescente.

Geralmente ele é tratado como alguém que tem que ser temido e respeitado.

- Vamos ao jantar. – Falou Hinako.

Kisa me empurrou até a sala de jantar. Kisa me forçou a me sentar ao lado do Sesshoumaru, para variar. A mesa era uma tradicional japonesa, pois isso o sentar significa se ajoelhar.

Foi incrível a velocidade em que me serviram, me senti muito constrangida.  
- Então, como se chama? – Perguntou Kay, me senti mais constrangida ainda por não ter me apresentado.

- Me desculpe, sou Kagome Higurashi.

- Como conheceu o nosso sobrinho?

Tentei responder, mas Kisa é rápida.

- Ela é do nosso colégio, pai.

- Entendo, um amor colegial. Lembre-se de sempre usar preservativos.

Engasguei-me com a comida, Kisa me amparou dando alguns tapinhas em minha costa.

- Kay, é algo que se fale?

- Amor, não quero que ele sejam pais tão novos.

- Sinceramente, como você é inconveniente. Sesshy é responsável, ele nunca esqueceria de usar camisinha.

- Vocês estão matando a menina de vergonha! – Reclamou Kisa.

- Vocês não. O seu pai está.

- Ei.

E começaram uma discussão sobre o que poderia e não poderiam me perguntar, queria falar que não sou namorada do Sesshomaru, mas está difícil ter voz ativa nessa sala de jantar.

Olhei para Sesshomaru, ele comia calmamente, ignorando completamente a discussão de seus parentes.

Não era exatamente uma discussão ruim. Se o assunto não estivesse me matando aos poucos de vergonha, até acharia engraçado.

- Coma. – Falou Sesshomaru pela primeira vez desde que entramos na casa, finalmente notei que não havia tocado mais na comida desde que os três começaram a discussão – que parecia que não ia terminar tão cedo.

Voltei a comer.

Por que ele não desmente sobre eu ser namorada dele?

**-...-...-**

Estranho, muito estranho. Após um jantar conhecendo a família do Sesshomaru – e após a discussão sobre os preservativos acabar – finalmente os tios dele começaram a me contar muitas coisas sobre quando Sesshomaru era mais novo. Por um exemplo, as historias que ele odiava tomar banho e corria pelado pela casa até os oito anos de idade. Sinceramente, é quase impossível imaginar a cena. Quando finalmente consegui imaginar, comecei a gargalha, arrancando um olhar terrível do Sesshomaru.

Quando terminamos de jantar, Kay me puxou com ele para mostrar fotos da família, Sesshomaru tentou impedi-lo, mas sua tia o puxou para ajudá-la a arrumar a cozinha – depois Kisa me explicou que a noite os criados são dispensados.

- Esse é o irmão do Sesshy, o Inu. Lindo. Genioso... Se o Sesshy fala de menos esse aqui fala demais.

Não consegui evitar o riso. O irmão de Sesshomaru era muito lindo – tenho certeza que beleza é algo obrigatório na família.

- Vamos, Kagome. – Chamou Sesshomaru.

- Por que você quer tirá-la de mim? – Kay me abraçou. – Vá embora, seu tirano, suma de minha casa. – me beijou a bochecha. – Você fica, criança.

Ri, nervosa, e fui tirada dos braços de Kay por Sesshomaru, que me levou até o hall de entrada.

- Eu não me despedi.

- Eles não se importam. Vamos.

Eu só tive tempo de colocar minha sandália, ele saiu da casa e precisei correr para alcançá-lo. Sinceramente, como alguém com uma família tão calorosa pode ser tão frio?

- Por que está me seguindo? – perguntei quando notei que havíamos saído do portão da casa e ele ainda estava ao meu lado.

- Vou lhe acompanhar até a sua casa.

- Vai?

- Se não quer, eu vou embora. – Ele se virou para voltar, segurei a camisa dele.

- Desculpe. Adoraria que você me acompanhasse até em casa.

Então ele voltou a andar do meu lado, com as mãos no bolso e completamente mudo.

Que posso fazer? Parece que ser quase mudo é uma característica dele.

O caminho até a minha casa foi assim, em completo silencio, para ser sincera não sabia que conversar e ele não parecia que queria conversar. Então simplesmente o deixei em paz, quando chegamos no topo da escadaria do templo onde fica minha casa, ele ficou na minha frente.

- Diga ao seu amigo gay para não ir mais buscá-la no colégio.

- Por que eu deveria fazer isso?

- Apenas faça. – E ele começou a descer a escadaria.

Ele estava indo tão bem. Por que fez isso?

Calma Kagome, não xinga ele, se contenha.

Respirei fundo, com meu olho esquerdo sofrendo de um tique nervoso e segui para dentro de casa.

**OooOOoOOoOo**

**Nota da Autora -** Agradeçam esse capítulo a minha Beta, a maior parte das idéias e até mesmo algumas das cenas foram ela que escreveu!

Estou com uma história nova do **Vampire Knigth**, é casal **Kaname e Yuuki**, mais um suborno a minha beta... acerto deposito na minha conta bancaria dos fãs de Os Guardiões dos Elementos.

Quem quisser ver a Fic, é o – **Tutor**.

**Jade Amorim**

E ai, então você entendeu pq sua amiga beta surta?

Imagina a situação eu escrevendo, mandando pedaços do que escrevi e ela falando "escreve mais! Que vai acontecer! COMO VOCÊ OUSA PARAR NESSA PARTE!"

Então... =D

Hentai?

Eu não faço Hentai ^_^

Minha pessoa não sabe fazer cenas picantes, então minha pessoa não faz hentai.

**Jasmin Vernon**

Todas queremos uma amigo desse, não gay é claro =D

Ele deu uma revira volta né?

Eu adoro isso *.*

Reviravoltas *.*

Little tathi

Aqui mais!

Nem demoro dessa vez pode falar =D

Minha beta :va:

Ela é demais *.*

**Debs-Chan**

Aqui o capítulo!

Espero que tenha ficado do seu agrado, se não gostou não faça queixa no PROCON, por favor.

O Jak é um dos meus personagens favoritos no Inuyasha, amo personagens engraçados =D

**Nai**

Em reta final mesmo, uau, em pensar que escrevi essa fic em umas duas semanas, me custando notas baixas nas provas.

Enfim.

Espero que goste desse capítulo =D

**Isis Silvermoon**

Está aqui o capítulo meu amor (oh intimidade Tb)

Acho que minha beta leu essa fic umas mil vezes O_o

Serio...

O Jak, na parte de agarrar, é baseado em um amigo meu, ele é doidinho assim, choro litros com ele.

Ainda mais quando resolvemos que vamos fazer orgias, só sai merda.

**Dammit182**

Fazia tempos que não lia uma fic assim?

Leia minhas fics "Diário de Higurashi Kagome" e "O cadenro diário de Inuyasha"

São idiotas :va:

Eu choro de rir e não acredito que fui eu que escrevi.

**Neherenia**

Não haverá cabeças rolando nessa fic, relaxa xD

Que achou dessa "declaração" do Seshy?

Agradeça minha beta, ela que fez xD


	8. Parte Oito

Parte Oito

Como havia virado rotina, Jakotsu estava me esperando para me levar em casa. Soltei um suspir,o indo até ele. Sesshomaru estava vindo logo atrás de mim e desde o confronto dos dois os boatos haviam só ganhado mais força.

- Vida. – Jakotsu me abraçou.

Confesso que não há como eu pedir para ele simplesmente parar de vir me buscar. Sei muito bem que ele começou a vir por que ficou preocupado comigo, por eu estar me envolvendo com o cara que simplesmente me disse que me quer e me mandou (ele nem pediu, ele mandou) eu parar de ir embora com o meu melhor amigo – quase amigo, ele é mais uma amiga, enfim.

Senti alguém segurar meu braço. Jakotsu desencostou do carro e veio até mim. Droga, de novo não!

- Ses... Takeru?

- Oi. – Ele sorriu.

- Oi.

- Fiquei sabendo que jantou ontem na casa dos Taisho.

- Sim.

- Kagome?

- Ah... Takeru, esses é o Jakotsu.

- Prazer.

Jakotsu fez uma careta. Tenho certeza que ele pensou "o prazer é meu, gatão", mas ele se limitou a sorrir e acenar, felizmente.

- Kisa me contou sobre o desentendimento que você teve com o Sesshomaru esses dias por causa do celular. Depois ela me contou que ele quebrou o seu celular.

- Aquele idiota. – não consegui evitar a fala. Ele riu.

- Bom. Fique com esse. – ele me entregou um celular. Quando fui recusar ele já havia saído correndo.

- Quem é o bofe?

- Ele tem dona, seu pervertido.

- Droga.

- Jak, vamos.

-...-...-

Quando cheguei no colégio tinha a intenção de ir devolver o celular para o Takeru, mas atenção da minha missão foi brutalmente desviada ao ver muitas pessoas em volta do mural. Fiquei curiosa e fui lá ver.

- Sabia que o Sesshomaru nunca seria trocado por homem algum. – Ouvi uma das meninas falarem, fazendo minha curiosidade aumentar.

- Ela nem é tão bonita para ter um homem daqueles com ela. – Outra garota falou.  
Empurrei um pouco as pessoas para conseguir ter acesso ao mural.  
Meu coração ficou apertado, o chão pareceu me faltar. Havia uma foto do Jakotsu beijando outro homem ali.

Como conseguiram aquilo? Mas, apesar da foto, o que realmente me doeu foi o que estava escrito embaixo: "a bichinha do ano" .

Havia um artigo abaixo falando sobre a vida do Jakotsu. Quem eram seus irmãos, com quantos caras ele já saiu, e desmentiam completamente os boatos daqui do colégio, deixando claro que nossas famílias são amigas de infância e que ele apenas me tem como uma irmã. O que me irritou foi que o artigo não era simplesmente escrito para esclarecer as coisas, ele ofendia o Jakotsu.

Puxei a folha e mandei um olhar ameaçador ara qualquer um que cogitasse a idéia de me impedir de retirar aquele lixo do mural.

Quem poderia ter feito isso?

Quem mais sabia que o Jakotsu era gay?

Quem teria acesso a uma foto daquelas?

Olhei novamente a folha com artigo. Meu coração gelou. Aquilo doeu mais que um soco. Nome do colunista: S. Taisho.

Eu conheço apenas um S. Taisho nesse colégio.

Eu realmente espero que tenha mais que um.

"- Diga ao seu amigo gay para não ir mais buscá-la no colégio.

- Por que eu deveria fazer isso?

- Apenas faça."

Não... Aquilo foi uma ameaça?

Respirei fundo. Não poderia ser o Sesshomaru. Ele não seria capaz de fazer algo tão baixo quanto isso.

Parei de andar ao vê-lo no final do corredor, ele foi até mim.

- Viu?

- S. Taisho.

Foi tudo que eu consegui falar. Ele estreitou os olhos e bateu o ombro contra o meu quando voltou a andar.

- Foi por isso que mandei dizer para ele não vir mais lhe buscar.  
Demorei alguns segundos para assimilar o que ele falou.  
Alguém apertou meu ombro. Quando olhei era a Sango, ela me abraçou. Estava precisando daquilo.

- Vamos para sala.

Não consegui falar, apenas concordei com a cabeça. Pedi o celular dela emprestado para mandar uma mensagem ao Jakotsu pedindo para ele não vir hoje me buscar, pois ia sair com as meninas. Quando chegar em casa eu ligo para ele.

-...-...-

Passei varias vezes o que havia acontecido em minha cabeça. Quando cheguei hoje no colégio, ainda haviam comentários maliciosos. Principalmente sobre o fato deu ter usado um amigo gay para fazer ciúmes no Sesshomaru.

Se antes eu estava como a malvada, agora está muito pior.

Meus amigos têm brigado com qualquer um que lance um olhar diferente na minha direção. Kouga está crente que quem escrever o artigo foi o Sesshomaru. Miroku pensa a mesma coisa. Disse que há provas demais para não ser ele.

Para ser sincera, mesmo que todas as provas apontem para Sesshomaru como sendo aquele que escreveu o artigo, simplesmente, em minha cabeça, não entra a idéia que possa ter sido ele.

Claro que precisei contar tudo para os meus amigos sobre que havia acontecido entre mim e ele, desde a festa do Halloween. Sango ficou muito brava por não ter contado antes para ela sobre os beijos e o meu encontro com ele na praia. Ela havia achado tanta graça em todos acharem que o Jakotsu era meu namorado que simplesmente havia esquecido de me fazer o interrogatórios necessário.

Droga, como isso tudo está me irritando! Sério, está me irritando demais. Quero matar um, ninguém fala mal do meu Jakotsu.

Acho que vou conversar com o Sesshomaru, não consigo acreditar que ele possa ter escrito aquele artigo, mas, quem sabe ele não sabe quem possa ter sido. Na verdade eu quero tanto que ele simplesmente me fale que não foi ele... Espero que ele não entenda que estou indo lá para acusá-lo, apenas quero que ele me ajude a descobrir quem é o culpado.

Foi com essa idéia que eu fui atrás do Sesshomaru. Chegando ao segundo andar, quando passei pela sala de projeção, um par de mãos me puxou para dentro da sala. Tentei gritar, mas a mão tampou minha boca.

- Sou eu. – Falou perto do meu ouvido.

Só uma pessoa me arrepiava daquela forma.

Ele me soltou e pude me virar. Estava sério, como sempre. Rosto antipático, como sempre. O que eu vi mesmo nele? Ele é gostoso, fato!

Ouvi um barulho, olhei para quem estava trás dele. Minha testa gelou e eu o empurrei.

- VOCÊ AMARROU A MENINA!

- Sim. - Ele me segurou pela cintura.

- Solta ela.

- Ainda não.

- Isso dá cadeia.

- Só se me pegarem.

Arregalei os olhos. Ele ficou completamente louco... ele amordaçou ela!

Lentamente, ele seguiu até ela e tirou a mordaça. A menina tinha um rosto tomado pelo pânico e começou a chorar, soluçando.

Tentei soltar ela, mas novamente ele me deteve.

- Agora conte a Kagome o que houve.

- Eu só queria que ela se afastasse de você. – Falou a menina em meio aos soluços.

Afastar-me dele? Espera, me lembro de ter visto ela no dojo... Sim, eu vi, tenho certeza.

- Então você ficou espalhando boatos, difamando minha imagem e da Kagome.

- Apenas a dela.

Sesshomaru me soltou e foi até a garota.

- Escreveu aquele artigo e assinou como se houvesse sido eu?

Ela não respondeu, mas o fato dela desviar o olhar denunciou completamente sua culpa sobre o assunto. Enfim, eu estava certa, ele não escreveu o artigo.

- Solte-a.

Sesshomaru olhou em minha direção. Em seguida, ele voltou a olhar a garota se abaixando um pouco para ficar com os olhos na altura dos dela.

- Mais um boato, e nem ela vai te proteger.

Nem ela? Acho que ele está falando de mim...

- Você... – a garota tentou dizer algo.

- Lembre-se que eu sou o aluno modelo nesse colégio. Em quem você acha que eles vão acreditar se você contar o que houve aqui? Em você, uma garota conhecida pelas matérias falsas... ou em mi, primeiro lugar nos exames e o aluno mais cogitado em entrar na Universidade de Tokyo no ano que vem?

A menina engoliu em seco, realmente acreditando que se ela contasse que ele a amarrou naquela cadeira ninguém acreditaria nela, quando pesassem a palavra dela contra a dele. Aquilo foi bastante cruel.

- Quando quiser me acusar de algo novamente, não faça algo tão medíocre.

Foi quando ele finalmente a soltou. Ela estava aos prantos. Eu queria tranqüilizá-la. Estava me sentindo mal, mas Sesshomaru saiu da sala me puxando com ele. Andamos alguns metros até ele me puxar para dentro de outra sala a qual estava vazia.

- Você foi cruel.

- Nunca mais cogite a idéia de duvidar de mim.

Não entendi que ele queria falar com aquilo e nem tive tempo suficiente para conseguir entender, pois ele me beijou, e, como da outra vez, meu cérebro entrou em pane impedindo-me de pensar em outras coisas.

Acho que minhas costas foram de encontro a parede, mas só tive certeza quando ele se afastou e eu pude ver a parede atrás de mim.

- Você deveria não falar coisas que possam ser usadas contra você.

Sesshomaru estreitou os olhos, muito provavelmente irritado.

- Não falei nada que possa ser usado contra mim.

Levantei a sobrancelha. Ele só pode estar de gozação comigo.

Soltei um longo suspiro. Não, ele provavelmente não notou que o que ele falou e a forma que falou fariam com que qualquer pessoa suspeitasse dele, menos eu.

- Você vai para Universidade de Tokyo ano que vem? – não consegui evitar a pergunta.

Ele não respondeu. Isso me irrita demais. Eu fazer uma pergunta e ele não responder. Antes que eu falasse algo, ele me beijou novamente. Tentei me afastar para obrigá-lo a responder a minha pergunta.

- Solte-a, seu idiota!

Reconheci a voz no mesmo instante. Kouga me puxou contra ele enquanto me abraçava. Sesshomaru soltou o ar pesadamente.

Tenho a impressão ele resmungou algo sobre ser sempre interrompido, mas não tenho certeza.

- Eu pedi para o Takeru te entregar o celular... Aceite esse, dessa vez.

E com isso ele saiu da sala.

- Kouga, me solta.

- Eu vou quebrar a cara daquele metido.

- Kouga! – Segurei o braço dele. – Não foi ele. Agora, sossega.

- Quem ele pensa para ficar agarrando você dessa forma?

- Ele não agarrou sem meu consentimento. Agora sossega!

- Kagome, você não deveria ficar se envolver com esse idiota!

- Kouga, você deveria cuidar da sua vida.

- Estou preocupado com você.

Sorri e o abracei.

- Eu sei. Você é um bom amigo, mas dessa vez não preciso de sua proteção.

- Se ele a magoar, eu o mato.

- Ou morre tentando.

- Ei. – e eu ri do protesto dele.

**OooOooOoOooOooOoo**

**Nota da Autora – O capítulo oito aqui minha gente, o próximo é o último, vão se preparando psicologicamente para ele. Quem escreveu o final a fic foi a Ladie (Tracy) E então se gostarem agradeçam ela... mas calma gente, eu não explorei a minha melhor amiga (junto com a Polly e Juliana essa menina é a uma das minhas melhores amigas... sabe meus segredos sórdidos).**

**Para ficar claro, EU NÃO SOU AUTORA DO GUARDIÕES DOS ELEMENTOS.**

**A minha beta que é a autora (Ladie-chan) **

**Eu sou a garota que ela fala que sempre a suborna por capítulos novos.**

**Mais uma coisa, antes que alguém mais me perguntei.**

**NÃO TEM HENTAI EM MINHAS FICS**

**Eu não escrevo hentais xD **

**Foge do meu estilo "comedia", no máximo cenas picantes.**

_**Isis Silvermoon**___

E ai meu amore, como foi a sua semana?

Lavou atrás da orelha após os banhos? Sonhou com o Sesshy? Ficou jogando mandinga nessa pobre autora que não atualizava a fic dela?

A intimidade xD

O meu amigo não mora na mesma cidade que eu, seria legal se ele morasse, mas sempre que a gente se vê é bem divertido, ele me apresenta domo "irmã" dele para todos os amigos, ele é fofo demais

Besteiras que acontece quando estamos juntos:

Feira de anime

Fanmix em Campinas, para ser exata...

Eu estava sentada no chão, terminei de comer o lanche, o meu amigo virou para mim e falou:

- Mana-sama, abre as pernas

(ele me chama só de Mana-sama ou Mary)

Eu olhei para ele, olhei para minha amiga do lado que já gritou:

- Uhu! Hoje!

Virei para ele com um soriso sacana:

- Sem com tudo.

Ai ele sentou no meio das minhas pernas e eu apertei muito ele... e morde *_*

_**Jasmin Vernon**___

Eu entendo, Seshy desperta o lado mais pervertido de todas as mulheres, até mesmo freiras não estão a salvas de seu charme e sedução.

Afinal, ele é seduzente – seduz a gente =D

Não... não terá hentai ^_^

_**Ladie**_

CORRIJA!

:hebeacusa:

_**Neherenia**_

Sem rivais no momento, próximo capítulo acaba.

Eu tenho o habito de não fazer fics muitos grandes, do a enrolada básica e depois encerro =D

Ou seja... minhas fic tem no máximo 10 capítulos... se eu ter uma de 15 vai ser muito O_o

_**Luisa Higurashi Potter**___

Valeuuuu!

_**Debs-Chan**___

Pois aqui está a atualização minha querida, que achou?

Mudez do Sesshy, o Sesshy é do tipo que entra mudo em um lugar e sai calado, incrível, será que é algum distúrbio mental que o impedi de falar mais de duas mil palavras por dia?

É uma teoria.

Minha monografia de otaku será baseada ensse tema, farei investigações.

Ignore, é sono e stress de Wacraft que fritou meus neurônios... que não são muitos.

_**Jade Amorim**___

Valeu amore por se propor a fazer o hentai, mas é que eu já terminei a fic e também não sou chegada, sai do meu estilo e descaracteriza um pouco a idéia que eu quero passar para fic, mesmo que ela mereça hentai e tal, mas é que eu simplesmente prefiro deixar como está. Obrigada pela proposta ^_^

Se quiser fazer uma fic baseada nessa com hentai eu deixo ^_^

_**Joanny**_

Acho que já te expliquei... mas vou explicar de novo para reforçar.

Eu sou a Mary – Fkake

Autora do Guardiões é a Tracy – Ladie (minha beta!)

Somos amigas e geralmente eu meto o dedo nas fics delas e ela nas minhas fic, é ela que está corrigindo essa fic para mim (demora em poste a culpe [Tracy se ler isso saiba que te amo, mas mesmo assim estou tirando o meu da reta de leitores furioso])

Bom, acho que o defeito da fic aumento, esse é o penúltimo capítulo.

Espero que se delicie com esse capítulo.

_**Nai**_

Ele chego!

Receba-o de braços abertos, o aperte, o afague, fale que o ame!

De fato... Warcraft fritou meus neurônios =/

Espero que gostei desse capítulo.

_**Dammit182**_

E ai, triste por esse ser o penúltimo capitulo?

_**Little Tathi**_

Vc ta no NFF!

Boa menina, isso mesmo, siga conselos de uma autora de uma fic louca xD

Não coloque a fita na boca da Kagome, coitada, faça essa amldade não xD

Tem amassos aqui!

Gostou?

Aposto que gostaria mais se fosse com vc :porn:

_**Sasnatsa's**_

Como assim menina, vc leu o Darknesses?

Como?

A onde?

Vc apareceu do nada assim conhecendo tão bem o Darknesses, nossa, eu surtei com o seu comentário, serio, o Dark é meu xodozinho, quem fala bemd ele ganha minha amizade!

xD

como sou fácil né?

Que bom que esta com teclado funcionando agora... espero que goste desse capítulo


	9. Parte Nove

**Parte Nove**

Uma semana se passou desde a confusão com aquele artigo ofensivo sobre o Jakotsu. Pedi para ele não vir mais me buscar no colégio e contei sobre que havia acontecido. Disse que se alguém olhar torto para ele, eu mato... Não quero ser presa, então ele não vem mais me buscar. E o maldito disse que vai dormir comigo todos os sábados – ele estava brincando, espero; é tentação demais para mim.

Ainda não me sinto bem com o celular que ganhei. Mas, quando eu tentei devolver, o Takeru fez drama. Ele se jogou no chão, fingindo chorar, dizendo que eu não podia recusar os sentimentos dele dessa forma tão frigida... Foi quando Kisa chegou e me chamou de maligna e fez uma dança estranha que ela disse servir para eliminar os demônios que possuíam meu corpo.

Quanto ao Sesshomaru, não o vi a semana toda. Achei estranho, admito. Ele simplesmente desapareceu... Tentei várias vezes perguntar sobre ele para a Kisa ou para o Takeru, mas não consegui. Morria de vergonha no meio do caminho.  
Foi numa dessas tentativas que eu me lembrei que haveria um festival no templo em que moro, nesse sábado.

E como resolvi (fui obrigada) a ficar com o celular, pensei que seria muito legal convidar Takeru e Kisa, então perguntar a eles sobre o paradeiro do Sesshoumaru - claro que quero que ele vá ao festival também.

Avistei o Takeru assim que entrei na sala de aula do terceiro ano, como sempre cercado de pessoas. Incrível como ele é sociável...

Quando ele me viu, sorriu e veio até mim, abraçando-me.

- Ka-chan!

- Olá. Vim lhe fazer um convite...

- Irmos juntos ao motel mais próximo?

- Não.

- Droga, ainda tenho esperanças. Então aonde quer me levar para aproveitar a companhia de minha ilustríssima pessoa?

- Haverá um festival no templo que moro. Seria um prazer se você e a Kisa fossem.

- E levar o Sesshy?

- Bom... É. – senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Nós iremos. – ele sorriu.

- Estarei esperando.

Queria ter coragem para perguntar, como eu queria, mas a minha vergonha estava se mostrando enorme naquele momento.

Foi quando Takeru me deu um doce sorriso.

- Sesshomaru está em Tókio, fazendo as provas para Universidade de Tókio.

Meu coração falhou uma batida. Ele iria embora para Tókio?

- Ele volta sexta-feira.

- Certo. Bom, estarei esperando vocês.

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu sai da sala o mais rápido que pude. Será que ele ia mesmo se mudar para Tokyo? A família dele era de lá. Talvez o pai quisesse que ele se mudasse para lá para ao menos cursa a Universidade.

Se ele passar, não iria recusar a cursar. Afinal é a melhor universidade do Japão.

- FESTA – Gritou Miroku.

Sango rolou os olhos ao meu lado, puxando o namorado com ela.

- Sossega o facho, isso é um festival de respeito... – foram as últimas coisas que ouvi quando eles se afastaram.

- Está linda Ka-chan. – Fui abraçada por Kouga, quando ele me soltou foi a vez de Ayame.

- Uma verdadeira sacerdotisa.

- Meu avô me fez vestir.

- Bom gosto. – Falou Kouga, fazendo-me rir.

- Ka-chan!

Takeru me abraçou junto com Kisa. Por alguns segundos eu não consegui respirar. O que eles achavam que estavam fazendo? Sanduiche de Kagome?

- Olha quem trouxemos. – Kisa empurrou Sesshomaru na minha direção. Ele lançou um olhar mortífero para prima, que o ignorou.

Antes que eu pudesse esboçar alguma reação, Kisa e Takeru arrastaram (literalmente falando) Kouga e Ayame para longe de nós dois. Procurei as palavras certas para falar para ele, no entanto, não me ocorreu nada. Por essa razão falei algo que a ocasião proporcionava:

- Gosta de festivais?

- Não muito.

Ele poderia falar de uma forma mais gentil. Balancei a cabeça, rindo. Ele não tem jeito mesmo.

- Takeru me disse que lhe contou que eu estava em Tókio.

Já tocou no assunto, não estou preparada!

- É... ele... contou.

- Vem comigo.

Ele segurou minha mão e começou a me levar por entre as pessoas. Por um momento eu pensei seriamente em protestar, no entanto, acredito que ele não me ouviria... Com certeza ele não ia ouvir. Quando percebi, estávamos no jardim de árvores com flores de cerejeiras do meu avô.

- Por que está...

- Precisamos conversar.

Ele ficou de frente para mim.

- Meu pai não queria me deixar ficar em Okinawa, estava fazendo uma chantagem emocional muito idiota, diga-se de passagem.

Por Deus, ele não perdoa nem o pai.

- Então chegamos a um acordo, se eu passar na faculdade de Tokyo...

- Se muda para lá?

- Escolho que eu quero fazer.

- Como?

- Ir fazer o vestibular deixa claro a ele que não vou para Tókio por que não quero, e não por que eu não tenho capacidade de passar.

- E você acha que passou?

- Preste atenção com quem você está falando.

Pretensioso...

- Por que você vai ficar?

- Você tem mais dois anos no colégio.

Meu coração batia tão forte quando ele falou isso!

- Está ficando por minha causa?

- Já disse que quero você... Você que ainda não me disse o que quer. – ele falou friamente.

Maldito! Como eu pude me apaixonar por alguém como ele? Ele é frio, arrogante, egoísta e presunçoso... Será que eu sou masoquista? Isso explicaria muita coisa.

- Não tenho a noite toda...

Irritada, encarei-o.

Agora é a hora da verdade, Kagome! Hora de decidir: você o ama o suficiente para aceitá-lo como ele é? Pois mesmo ele não sendo muito claro sobre o que está pensando e sentindo, está sempre adotando uma postura fria perante tudo. Mas ele simplesmente está deixando de ir a Universidade de Tókio para ficar com você.

Um sorriso se estendeu em meu rosto – a resposta para a pergunta.

Por que não, afinal? Eu nunca havia sido uma garota normal... Como, então, eu poderia arranjar um alguém normal para ficar ao meu lado?

Acho que ele se surpreendeu quando, bem lentamente, uma de minhas mãos pousou em sua nuca.

Pela primeira vez eu tive o prazer de ver uma genuína expressão de surpresa naquele rosto inexpressivo.

Sem notar, prendi a respiração e deixei que meus lábios tocassem os dele gentilmente, com bastante calma – afinal, era um ato importante.

Ansiosa para saber o que ele sentia, segurei sua mão com a minha mão livre.  
Foi naquele momento que eu tive a certeza de que fazia a coisa certa: por incrível que pareça, ele estava tremendo.

Aquele simples fato foi o que me mostrou seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Não precisei de palavras para acreditar na sinceridade do que ele sentia.

Afinal, ele poderia mentir, mas não seu corpo.

Dei um passo para trás, completamente nervosa.

- Isso é mais que o suficiente para mim. – sussurrei, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Abri os olhos para ver a expressão séria e mortificante dele. Era possível que ele não entendera? Ele me chamou de burra tantas vezes... Será que ele não soubera interpretar uma mensagem de que eu queria ser namorada dele?

- Eu odeio você. – ele disse, simplesmente.

Senti meu estômago esfriar, de repente.

Ele me odiava?

- O quê?

- Quando eu lhe ofereço o que tenho, você diz que não quer. – os olhos dele se estreitaram – E quando eu me convenço a dizer o "eu te amo", você diz que aceita o que eu lhe dou...

Aquela revelação não teve o efeito que eu imaginava que eu teria. Um "eu te amo" me pareceu vazio... Meu coração havia sido ganho de vez com um misero tremor de seu corpo.

- Eu disse: se alguém ama outra, vai acabar aceitando-a como é.

Mesmo depois disso, ele ficou me encarando por algum tempo. Ele precisava mesmo fazer isso?

- Estamos namorando?

Pisquei algumas vezes, confusa, e respondi:

- Você quem dirá...

- Ao contrário de você, eu imponho posições para namorar alguém...

- Condições?

Eu senti o ar escapar de meus pulmões quando os dedos dele tocaram meu rosto.

- Nada de amigos gays pegando você na escola com o carro importado.

- Han?

Ele aproximou o rosto a tal ponto que eu sentia o hálito morno na minha testa.

- Nada de jogar outras pessoas em fontes.

Eu senti todo o meu corpo tremer quando ele beijou minha bochecha com tal leveza que eu me perguntei se ele realmente o havia feito.

- Nada de ficar beijando outros homens em aviões. – Ele sussurrava em meu ouvido, e meu corpo todo pareceu se arrepiar.

- Nada de ficar encarar outros homens em barracas de Yakisoba.

Dessa vez eu ri baixinho. Só mesmo ele para conseguir me seduzir com algo tão torpe.

Ele encostou o nariz na minha bochecha.

- E quando você passar em Medicina na Universidade de Tóquio, você vai permitir que apenas eu a siga.

Fiquei tentada a me afastar e encará-lo. Como ele sabia? No entanto, eu não consegui me afastar quando senti que ele sorria contra a minha bochecha – convenhamos, há algo mais raro que isso?

- Por que tantas condições? – perguntei baixinho.

- Não quero alguém se apaixonando por você. E muito menos que você se apaixone por mais alguém...

Revirei meus olhos, passando os braços em volta de seus ombros.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém é tão grosseiro como você. – sabendo que ele não se ofenderia com tão pouco, resmunguei: - Agora cala a boca e me beija logo. Dependendo do seu desempenho, posso até pensar em devolução...

- Vai sonhando. Usou, tem que levar para casa.

- Por favor... Não me dê idéias...

Então ele me beijou, apertando-me contra ele. Eu posso dizer com toda a certeza: Sesshomaru é o homem da minha vida. Com seus defeitos e suas qualidades. Simplesmente, tudo nele me encanta, domina-me e sei que serei incapaz de me saciar disso.

Isso me leva à conclusão de que, o que sinto, é realmente seja amor verdadeiro. Mas também sou racional a ponto de saber que eu vou precisar de muita paciência para suportá-lo – convenhamos, ele é irritante.

**OOOooOooooOOooOOooo**

**Nota da Autora – **Então nossa jornada acaba aqui, quero agradecer a todos que deixaram recados, agradeço do fundo do meu coraçãozinho, serio mesmo, os comentários de vocês e que faz nós pobres escritores de fanfics felizes, pois não ganhamos mais nada além disso.

Até porque se ganhássemos seria plágio e daria uma multa filha da p** e Tb multa, entre outras coisas que no momento não me recordo.

Enfim.

Quero agradecer a minha **beta Ladie-chan** que teve a paciência de corrigir a fic para mim e que **ESCREVEU O FINAL.**

Sim, a partir do momento que a Kagome está com o Sesshomaru no templo, a conversa final, foi a minha beta (Ladie-chan) que escreveu, então os credito do final são exclusivamente dela!

Ladie-chan valeu!

Você sabe que essa fic eu fiz exclusivamente para você e digo algo, valeu muita a pena, afinal estou com **8 CAPÍTULOS DO "OS GUARDIÕES DOS ELEMENTOS"!**

Acho que é 8, Ladie me corrija se estiver errada.

Sabem, quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic eu não imaginei que ela faria o sucesso que fez, serio, eu achei que seria apenas mais uma entre tantas que já escrevi, acreditem me diverti mais escrevendo que vocês ledo, entçao quando eu leio um comentário dizendo "nossa que fic fantástica" nossa, meu coraçãozinho explode de alegria! Sempre comentem quando lerem uma fic, o comentários de vocês é muito mais importante que imaginam.

_**Debs-Chan**_

_**Isis Silvermoon**_

_**Sasnatsa's**_

_**Jasmin Vernon**_

_**Jade Amorim**_

_**Little Tathi**_

_**Dammit182**_

_**Nai**_

_**Joanny**_

_**Luisa Higurashi Potter**_

_**Neherenia**_

_**lykah-chan**_

_**Panii**_

_**Vinicius-kun**_

_**Tsukiko**_

_**Tiih**_

_**Dayahellmanns**_

_**zanita uchiha**_

Muito obrigada pelos comentários!

Não se esqueçam de falar que acharam, pois eu leio os recados sim, memso depois da fic estiver concluída.

**Obs – Se essa fanfic chegar a 100 reviews eu posto um epilogo.**


	10. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

Meu namorado não é o tipo de pessoa que manifesta sua felicidade através de alegria – pelo contrário, ele consegue chegar a níveis de mudez ainda mais elevados.  
Eu, no entanto, tenho que ficar me refreando. Eu estava feliz, droga, por que tinha que ficar fingindo que não estava? Meus amigos, por sorte, já sabiam o motivo de eu andar por aí mostrando todos os meus dentes em um sorriso: eu e Sesshoumaru estávamos namorando desde o dia anterior, no festival que houvera no templo do meu avô.

Deus... Era só eu pensar que estávamos namorando que eu sentia aquele frio de nervosismo na barriga e sentia minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

- Guarde esses dentes, moça, não sou dentista. – Kouga reclamou, apertando meu nariz até que eu protestasse.

- Deixe-a, Kouga... – Ayame veio em minha defesa – Ela tem motivos para estar feliz... Não é qualquer uma que conseguiria agarrar o Sesshoumaru. Amiga, ele é meu nas segundas e nas quartas. - Defesa? Han? Ela queria era roubar meu namorado... Maldita.

- Eu fico com ele nas terças e nas sextas. – Sango garantiu, fazendo Miroku fazer uma careta de desagrado – Ficou com ciúmes?

- Não, eu estava planejando pegar eles nas terças.

Fingindo horror, eu reclamei que, pelo jeito, não sobraria nenhum dia para mim, que era a namorada (ainda não) oficial dele. O que fez Kouga me abraçar e sugerir que fugíssemos juntos e deixássemos aqueles falsos tarados para trás.

Deus, por que não me destes amigos normais?

- Ka-chan... – Sango começou, quando todos pararam de rir – Você sabe que vai ser atacada pelo fã-clube do Sesshoumaru, não é?

Cocei a testa, pensativa.

- Sei... Acho que só estou em paz por que a notícia não se espalhou ainda. – o que eu sabia ser uma questão de tempo, já que, aparentemente, os ouvidos dos fuxiqueiros dessa escola estavam ávidos por notícias da malvada e cruel Kagome, aquela que enganara o gentil Sesshoumaru (pobres criaturas iludidas).

Naquele momento, Eri e Yuna brotaram do chão (é a única teoria que tenho, elas apareceram do nada!) exclamando que o Houjo estava me procurando.  
Sango e Ayame ainda protestaram, mas eu fui literalmente – tá, estou exagerando – arrastada pelos corredores, na direção do meu armário, onde o Houjo me esperava.  
Olhei para ele calmamente. Lá no fundo da minha mente, eu tenho a impressão que, um dia, eu o achei atraente... Depois de sentir a pegada do Sesshoumaru, eu me pergunto seriamente sobre o que vi nesse cabelo de cuia – falar mal de alguém em pensamentos não é pecado, quem irá me condenar?

Tão rápido como surgiram, Yuna e Eri sumiram. Coincidentemente, Houjo estava nervoso, o que indicava que havia algo de muito sério que ele queria me falar.

- Bem, Higurashi, eu... Eu soube dos boatos que essas pessoas estão espalhando de você. E... Eu pensei bastante e...

Se ele gaguejasse mais uma vez, eu ia embora. Que inferno, logo tocaria o sinal para começar as aulas e eu ainda não tinha visto meu namorado (ele tinha que se atrasar logo hoje).

- Eu sempre gostei de você, Higurashi. – ele falou, respirando fundo. Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Ele tinha mesmo que falar aquilo naquele momento em questão? – Todos vão parar de espalhar boatos se você... Se você tiver um namorado. Eu...

O sinal tocou. Encarei Houjo, sem saber o que falar. Como agir nessas horas?

- Nós nos falamos no intervalo. – Houjo disse, e saiu correndo.  
Como é que ele se declara e sai correndo do nada?

**###-###**

Antes do intervalo, a escola inteira sabia que Houjo havia me pedido em namoro. Por Deus, até as paredes fofocam nessa escola?

As pessoas me observavam nos corredores. Mas eu pouco ligava, a única coisa que eu queria era achar o Houjo, mandá-lo pastar e ir ao encontro do meu namorado – embora eu não soubesse como agiria na frente dele.

Uma mão me agarrou quando eu virava em uma esquina do corredor. Ergui o rosto, surpresa, e observei aquele meio-sorriso irônico: sim, era o meu namorado arrogante.

- Fugindo de mim? – ele perguntou, apertando-me contra ele, enquanto abraçava minha cintura.

- Procurando você. – respondi, e empurrei o peito dele – Vamos, me solte, alguém vai ver...

Ele não me deu ouvidos... Arrogante de uma figa, ele acreditava realmente que podia fazer tudo o que queria quando queria. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, o que eu mais queria, naquele momento, era que ele me beijasse.  
Meus braços envolveram seu pescoço, enquanto ele deslizava os lábios pela minha bochecha.

- Foi uma noite longa... – ele disse.

Com certeza, aquela seria a frase mais romântica que ele teria me dito, desde que não tivesse proferido-a com aquele tom de frieza irremediável... Acho que para ficar com ele, tenho que levar o pacote inteiro: incluindo aquela personalidade fria como gelo.  
Ele me beijou lentamente, como se quisesse me dizer que nós teríamos muito tempo pela frente. Mas, naquele momento, eu pouco me importava com isso.  
Meu coração batia tão forte que eu sentia as batidas em meus ouvidos. Acho que ele notou meu nervosismo, pois me abraçou ainda mais, uma mão pressionando o meio das minhas costas. Fiquei na ponta dos pés para aprofundar o beijo.

Separamos-nos ao ouvirmos uma professora bradando:

- O que vocês acham que estão fazendo?

- Namorar nas dependências da escola é proibido. – falava o diretor calmamente, embora suas palavras soassem duras.

Maldito Sesshoumaru, olha aonde havia nos metido! Encarei-o. Ele parecia bastante confortável com a situação... Não, diria que ele está quase satisfeito! O que isso significa?

- Vocês vão levar suspensão de dois dias de aula. Como é a primeira vez que vocês dois são chamados aqui, não vou chamar seus pais... Espero que não aconteça novamente. – o diretor suspirou – Vocês são alunos exemplares, não me forcem a tomar medidas drásticas, por favor. Agora, vão. Peguem seus materiais e vão direito para casa.

Eu encarei Sesshoumaru, enquanto andávamos pelo corredor.

- Viu no que nos meteu?

- Você não estava gostando do que estávamos fazendo? – eu senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Ele realmente sabe como me tirar do prumo.

- Vai ser a maior fofoca na escola. Você sabe que essa escola é de fuxiqueiros, quando notarem que nós dois fomos suspensos, vão falar com o Sano e aquele professor mexeriqueiro vai contar tudo. – eu massageei as têmporas, sentindo o começo de uma dor de cabeça.

- Estou contando com isso. – ele resmungou.

Eu demorei alguns segundos para entender.

- O quê? Você... Você fez de propósito? – exclamei.

- Lógico. Com quem você acha que está falando? Como se eu pudesse ser pego desprevenido por uma professora qualquer...

Eu segurei o braço dele, fazendo-o parar.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntei.

Ele desviou os olhos por um momento, embora bem rapidamente.

- Aquele maldito Houjo... Quem ele acha que é para pedir você em namoro? E ainda fui chacota a aula inteira, para variar. – Ele realmente só estava se importando com a reputação? Que filho de uma... – Ele não é homem o suficiente para você. – dessa vez os olhos dele me encaravam, como se quisesse que eu dissesse que ele era esse homem (se bem que acho que ele é arrogante demais para necessitar que eu diga isso).

- Você está com ciúmes? – perguntei.

Ele não me respondeu, apenas estreitou os olhos, em ameaça.

- Sim, e o que há nisso?

- Nada. – garanti – Mas é algo realmente fofo...

Eu senti, pelo olhar assassino que ele me lançou, que eu não deveria ter falando aquilo.

- Você precisa ser punida. – ele falou calma e friamente.

Eu senti minha espinha gelar de terror. É agora que eu me ajoelho e peço perdão pelos meus pecados?

Ele me empurrou contra a parede e me abraçou, segurando meu rosto. Eu entendi a mensagem assim que vi aquele meio-sorriso irônico: vou beijá-la até que você implore para que eu nunca a deixe.

- Não faça isso... Você viu o que aconteceu da ultima vez! – exclamei, embora a luta para sair daquele abraço só fazia com que eu me aproximasse ainda mais dele.  
- Já fomos suspensos, o que mais podem fazer?

E me beijou.

Demônio! Ele sabe como me atingir. Fiquei tão envolvida com aquele beijo que nem notei quando o sinal que indicava o final do intervalo tocou.  
Os corredores se encheram de alunos que não queriam voltar para as salas.  
Maldito Sesshoumaru, ele realmente sabia como espalhar uma notícia... Não que eu estivesse reclamando dos seus métodos.

**###-###**

Nota da autora debilitada: Oi gente, belezinha?

**ESSE EPÍLOGO FOI ESCRITO POR LADIE-CHAN (TRACY ANNE DUARTE)**

A minha beta :va:

Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei, deixem recados elogiando ela xD

p.s. – ENTREM NO NEED FOR FIC, O MAIOR FORÚM DE FANFIC NO BRASIL!

p.s.² - minha Beta me mandou avisar que tem continuação do Festa de Halloween, se chama Festa de Aniversário de Casamento.

p.s.³ - se minha Beta continuar a surta dessa forma com essa história haverá mais temporadas dessa história do que em Simpsons!

p.s. 4 - escovem os dentes três vezes por dia. não gastem água atoa. levem as mãos antes e após as refeições e... faça que eu digo e não que eu faço, agora sim, fui!


End file.
